Kidnapped
by AwokenMonster
Summary: Danny went missing. Johnny receives a very off-putting video from Deuce. Every day is filled with worry to know if he's still alive and the doubt if he's ever coming back. It's the worst possible moment for them to develop feelings. A Hollywood Undead fanfiction! Warning: rape, violence, abuse, slash and rated M for a reason. TPxDM, DMxFM, DKxCS and JDxTP. I don't own a thing.
1. He's gone

**Author's Note (Awoken): I need to warn you all. There will be abuse, violence, kidnapping and rape in this fanfiction. Possibly a character's death. There's also slash in here. The pairing is formerly J-Dog x Deuce and also Danny x Deuce but the latter won't be of the loving kind. It'll be bad without comfort or fluff. Maybe some smut but that's my friend's task since I don't write smut. Enjoy The Story**

* * *

They left with six and arrived with five. Such a simple sentence that caused panic between the boys. One of the members of Hollywood Undead mysteriously went missing. It was simple. They left the bus at 12 o'clock to get something to eat at Del Taco and arrived at the fast food restaurant around 12:16. In those 16 minutes one of their members had gone missing. He was nowhere to be found. The stupidest of all was the fact they didn't even realize it at first. At first they were laughing and having fun until Da Kurlzz suddenly asked "Hey, where's Danny?"

They thought he was lost or something so they went back to find him on their way. He wasn't there. He wasn't in the bus either and not at Del Taco. "I'll call his phone", Charlie offered, holding his own phone in his hand and selecting Danny's number. It immediately went to voicemail, as if the phone was off. Danny never turned off his phone. He was scared of being unreachable if he'd turn it off.

J-Dog wore a worried frown on his forehead. "I have a nasty feeling about this. Danny is missing! We need to call the cops."

"You can only call the cops when he's been missing for 24 hours, dip", Da Kurlzz commented, rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall of the bus. J-Dog glared at him but it eased back into worry when he thought of their lead singer. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Why didn't they notice where he went?

"Guys", Johnny piped up and earned everyone's attention. "Don't stress just yet. Maybe he'll come home tonight or something. Maybe he wandered off and his battery died."

Johnny always eased their nerves when they were overreacting. His sentence calmed down the others, though not completely. Of course they were still egged on by the disappearance, but they shouldn't panic that quickly. Funny Man yawned and stretched. "Well, instead of worrying about little Dannyboy, I'm gonna hit the sack."

Charlie and J-Dog followed his example, going to bed early to keep themselves from worrying about their sweet bandmate. Johnny and Da Kurlzz were still awake, drinking a last bottle of beer before going to sleep. "Aren't you worried?"

Neither of them were sure who spoke the words but they both had the same answer. Of course they were concerned, but making the others panic wouldn't get them anywhere. Da Kurlzz couldn't panic, he was the eldest and had to set an example. He would by showing everyone Danny would come home. Tomorrow morning, he'd be in his bunk, safe and sound asleep. They'd all pat him on the head or even slap him lightly for making them worry. It would all be just fine. Just wait for it.

The next morning things weren't fine. Danny was still not in his bunk or anywhere to be found. There were no messages on either of their phones which was the cause for J-Dog and Charlie's pacing around. Both were restless in their movements and when someone tried to stop them, they'd get bitten. Figuratively speaking and sometimes literally.

"I hope he's okay", Funny Man sighed. He shook his head and took a swing of his freshly opened can of beer. Johnny leaned against the Mexican and let out a whine. "Why won't he just show up and show us he's fine?!"

"Because he's fucking gone! Something happened to him!" Charlie freaked out.

J-Dog hit him across the face. "Don't you dare make everyone panic!"

A phone bleeped, signaling a message but no one really paid attention to it. No one really knew whose phone it was anyway. J-Dog and Charlie were bickering but that was only because they were afraid little Danny was hurt somewhere. They were afraid he got hit by a car and driven to the hospital by the assaulter out of guilt. Now he was awaiting their arrival at the hospital but they didn't show up. He was alone. That was one of the bad scenarios inside their heads. Da Kurlzz decided to take the responsibility of separating the fighting men. He stood in between them and held his arms out, keeping them away from each other.

Funny Man moaned in irritation. "Why won't he fucking answer his phone?!"

Johnny shrugged and took out his own phone. "Hey, I got a message."

"From who? Your mom?" Funny Man mocked.

Suddenly Johnny jolted upright. "From Danny!"

The fight in front of them froze. Charlie and J-Dog rushed to Johnny's side to watch the message. Da Kurlzz awkwardly bent over the phone to see it and Funny Man read over J-Dog's shoulder. "It's a video!"

Johnny hesitantly pressed play and they all held their breaths as the video started to play. It was pretty crappy because there was no cameraman. The phone was placed on a table, shaking slightly as the one who placed it there stepped backwards. It was Deuce. He had his mask on and bent over to wave at the camera. "Hello, faggots! If you call the cops, your little pet is dead meat, got it?"

He turned the camera towards the right. Johnny almost dropped his phone in shock and Funny Man dropped his jaw. "Holy fuck."

Danny was there. He was tied to a chair, legs tied to the legs of the chair and his wrists tied together behind the chair. His mouth was sealed with duct tape and a blindfold covered his eyes. What shocked them mostly was how he looked. His face was covered in swelling bruises, just like his right arm. His left arm seemed to be fine, but they couldn't be sure. They could only imagine what horrible image of bruises was underneath his shirt.

"Deuce, keep your filthy paws off Danny!" J-Dog called towards the video.

Deuce turned the camera back at himself and they could already feel him gloating underneath the mask. "Doesn't he look cute when he's tied up? I bet you know all about that, J-Dog. Tying him up and doing more to him. That's why I had to go, right? Because you wanted to try someone new."

Johnny looked at J-Dog. "What is he talking about?"

His friend turned his head away. "We may have dated for a while before he got kicked out of the band."

He earned a glare but luckily the video was interesting enough to get the attention off of him. Deuce turned the camera in between Danny and him so both were on screen. "Do you know what I'm planning on doing to little Danny? I'll have some fun with him", Deuce answered his own question. He walked up to his victim and ripped off the duct tape. Danny stirred but didn't make a sound except for a pitiful whine. He slowly raised his head. "Let me go."

"No, no, Danny. Greet your friends first", Deuce corrected and patted his hair.

The golden masked member whipped his head in all sorts of directions. "Guys?!"

"We're recording a nice video for them", the other hushed, petting his hair softly.

Danny groaned. "Fucking Deuce, I'll kill you."

"Now that's a foul mouth. You'll need to be taught manners", Deuce hissed, yanking his hair to move his head back. Danny yelped in pain and made Deuce chuckle. "You remind me of a little wolf. A pup that has strayed from the pack. A pack that kicked out its alpha, me."

"Fuck you", Danny spat but he earned a harsh slap across the face. It stung because of the black bruises on his face. Deuce just continued talking to the camera as if Danny wasn't even there. "So you must be wondering how I got my hands on little Dannyboy. It was really easy. I just lured him into the trap while you idiots were happily talking and having fun. Curiosity kills the cat and Danny sure was a curious one."

Danny growled but was silenced when Deuce gripped the back of his neck harshly. Only a pathetic whine came out next. It was embarrassing to watch their friend get humiliated like that and treated like a dog. They all had only one thought in their minds. _We need to save Danny ourselves. _Getting the police involved, would kill Danny and they didn't want that. Deuce still continued talking to them. "Besides, J-Mutt, I'll treat him nicely and maybe in the end, he'll join my side instead of yours."

J-Dog clenched his fist. "Over my dead body."

"You really think I'd ever join your side? Well excuse me but I'll remain on the light side", Danny snapped. Deuce smacked him on the head again and made him spit out a chunk of blood from his chapped lips. Then Deuce turned towards the camera and stood in front of Danny so he wasn't visible anymore. "You must wonder what you can do to get your precious lead singer back. Nothing. I don't want money and I don't want my spot in the band back. I'm keeping him to make you all suffer and I'll only give him back when I think you've learned your lessons. If he doesn't die in the process."

He ended his speech with a chuckle and Johnny had the urge to smash his phone into a million pieces. Fucking Deuce. He had all of the power in this game right now but the tides would turn one day. They'd get Danny back and it would be soon too. They'd come up with a plan.

"Don't even think of trying to come and save him", Deuce continued and they froze. "I've got a spy aboard the bus."

Everyone looked at each other. Johnny had a feeling Funny Man was the spy while Funny Man thought Da Kurlzz might be the spy. J-Dog also thought Da Kurlzz was the spy but Charlie had something else in mind. The video ended and Johnny put away his phone. They got on their feet. Soon the hell broke out.

"You're the fucking spy, aren't you?" Funny Man accused Da Kurlzz, pointing at him.

Da Kurlzz raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? You're the spy!"

"Why would I be the spy? You're the one who keeps calm about our little Danny being kidnapped!" Funny Man shouted.

The eldest threw his hands up in despair. "Really? I'm trying to remain calm so we can come up with a fucking plan! You're the one who's the spy because you're faking your panic!"

"Enough!" Charlie boomed. Both men shut their mouths and looked at their smaller friend. "Both of you, sit down!"

As told they both sat down and awaited further orders. When Charlie was pissed, they didn't dare cross his mind. It was just too dangerous. He had a lot of energy inside that small body when someone ticked him off.

"There is no fucking spy. We've been in a band together for how long?" Charlie begun.

"9 years", they answered in unison. Johnny and J-Dog were curious where he was taking this conversation so they just sat and watched.

"Who was Deuce's best friend?"

"J-Dog."

"Who decided to kick him out?"

"Johnny."

"J-Dog"

So the answers were a little divided, but it could still prove his point. Charlie sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Deuce can't have a spy. We all hate his fucking guts for talking shit about Hollywood Undead. He's just saying these things to make us panic. He wants to buy himself some time so he can nicely molest Danny before we even think of a plan!"

"He's right", J-Dog popped up. "Deuce would do something like that. He's one hell of a guy when he's pissed. I experienced that enough when he was still part of the band."

"Okay, Jay, spill the beans", Charlie ordered while folding his arms sternly.

"About what?" J-Dog feigned.

Johnny hit the back of his head. "About Deuce. Fucking tell us what you've been hiding."

J-Dog lowered his gaze to the ground. He didn't dare to look at Charlie or Johnny. Not even at Da Kurlzz or Funny Man. He couldn't bear the staring eyes of his friends. He stood up and thought about how to say it. "Well, I kind of… When Deuce was still a part of the band, I loved him. He loved me too. Then he shifted. When Danny came aboard the bus, not even a part of the band yet, Deuce decided to play the jealous one. He told me Danny would steal me. He was so unhappy whenever we went on tours because Danny was there so it became unbearable and we had to kick him out for his awful behavior. Now he probably thinks I kicked him out because I wanted to be with Danny, but I don't. Danny is not even my type."

Johnny dropped his jaw. "I've known you since you were a fucking toddler and now you tell me you're gay?"

"Bi but why does that even matter?" J-Dog complained.

"Just wondering", Johnny murmured, holding his up his hands in an apologetic way. He didn't mean to offend, he was simply surprised to hear his childhood friend liked guys too. Even more surprised to hear he'd been together with Deuce! Deuce! Another one of his childhood friends which turned into an enemy.

"Damn, so many surprises", Funny Man piped up. "It just seems so unreal. What's next? You're gonna tell me Da Kurlzz and Charlie have been in a relationship for years?"

It was pure mockery but Charlie couldn't help but grit his teeth. "So what if that would happen?"

"You're kidding, right? You're not with Kurlzz, are you?" Funny Man asked.

Da Kurlzz punched him in the shoulder. "No, fucking moron! He's just offended because you make it seem like a bad thing to be in love."

"No, I'm making it seem like a bad thing to combine you two", Funny Man chuckled.

Charlie shot him a death glare. "Danny is getting beaten to death and you're joking?"

Funny Man's smile melted off his face and was replaced by guilt. Some people deal with sorrow and worry on their own. Some people show it, some people get angry and some other people would joke at inappropriate times. Funny Man was one of the latter categories. "Sorry."

"Just… We need to calm down before we come up with a plan. Johnny, you keep checking your phone for new videos from Deuce. Charlie, you chill the fuck out because you're snapping at people. Funny Man, you just shut up", J-Dog assigned.

He got three nods before they parted. Da Kurlzz remained behind with J-Dog. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do I have to order you around? You seem to be able to keep calm so I guessed I shouldn't", J-Dog said. He turned his back towards the drummer and leaned his hands on the table. Da Kurlzz came up closer and placed a hand on his back. "We'll get him back. You don't have to be the strong one."

The rapper turned his head towards his friend. He had small tears in the corners of his eyes. They threatened to spill but he was holding them back so desperately. As if he'd let go of his hope if he'd let go of the tears. He sniffed and wiped his eye on his sleeve. "Did you see his bruises?"

"Yes, they were terrible", the screamer shuddered.

J-Dog sniffed again, wiping his other eye on his wet sleeve. "God, I'm such a fucking pussy."

"Danny is tough. We always talk about him like he's a child but he's the second oldest of us so I think he'll be able to survive", Kurlzz hushed, he offered his friend a bro hug which he accepted.

"Thanks. We'll get Danny back and fuck Deuce up."

* * *

**Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! You've been warned from the start so no hate and no flaming.**


	2. Stained

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies. This chapter was written by Monster and me. Please give a very welcome applause for my best friend's arrival. He's finally back. He's got his life back on the rails. The only dangerous thing is his smoking habit! Enjoy The Story**

**Author's Note (Monster): fuck you, awoken, you stole my text. Thank you for the applause though. Yes! It's good to be back. I loved this chapter and feel bad for Danny**

Bloodspinat: Hello, I'm Monster. Yes, I write a lot of HU fanfiction and I'm the one who got Awoken into HU fanfiction. I hope you'll like my writing style just as much as you seem to adore Awoken. I can't wait to see your reviews because they made me smile every time and I do not smile that often, especially not when I'm going through a hard time. Thank you for being an amazing follower. Much love! Enjoy The Story

* * *

Danny's POV

I'm cold. So damn cold. My hands are freezing, but my wrists are burning. The position I'm in is highly uncomfortable so I keep shifting. The shifting makes the ropes burn into my wrists. They're bleeding by now. I feel the blood run down my hands slowly. The place I'm in is humid so it makes everything even colder.

A few minutes ago I ticked Deuce off so he kicked the chair I'm on. Now I'm lying on the ice cold concrete on my right side. It hurts so much. My right side is all bruised up and it hurts more than I can stand. I've promised myself not to cry so I won't. I won't cry. Never. My friends wouldn't want me to cry. They'd want me to be strong. Their love holds me upright.

My mind needs distractions so I count seconds while Deuce is out of the room. He left exactly 651 seconds ago. I've been stuck in this place for 3 days now. Three days have passed since I saw a puppy. A cute, little puppy. I had ran over to pet it but someone pressed chloroform in my face when I did so. Now I am here. It's unbearable. Deuce would leave for very long amounts of time and leave me with nothing to eat for 24 hours. I don't know if it's day or night.

When Deuce would enter, he'd make sure to mark his arrival by wounding me. I've got 12 bruises. He has entered 12 times. The first 4 bruises are caused by a firm beating the very first day. The other 8 were caused each time he'd enter. The second day he entered 4 times. Only once with food for me. The other three times he just took pictures to send to the boys. The third day, today, he entered another 4 times. He still hadn't brought me food. I'm starving.

As a distraction I relive memories. A memory from when I first joined the band. I was so young and adorable. The guys were so friendly and lovely to me. When Deuce got kicked out, they were moving on as a band with only 5 pieces. They weren't even looking for a new member but it was J-Dog who told me I had a beautiful voice. He told me I should let the others hear me sing so I did. They were so lovely. Johnny praised my voice, told me it was the voice of an angel. Charlie made some sarcastic, dark humor joke but I know he loves me. Funny Man wolf whistled when I sung. It made me blush deeply.

I've always felt special around the Mexican. It was just the way he acted. He was so… flossy. I have no other word for it. He's flossy and it makes me nervous. My mind goes fuzzy whenever he jokes around and grabs my waist or swings his arm around my shoulders. It's silly but I love his friendly gestures. Now that I'm going to die, I think of the things I regret. I regret not taking the chance to get to know Da Kurlzz better. Sure, I know him but we aren't as close as I am with J-Dog, Johnny, Charlie and Funny Man. Da Kurlzz is rather silent to me. It's like we know each other but we don't really talk much. I regret that. I bet we would've been a power duo. I really don't get why Deuce has abducted me. I've always shown respect towards him. The others hate him but I've always respected him. He made one album for the band and got it signed along with the other 5 so I can't hate him. He's still part of the songs we sing on stage. He still lives in Swan Songs. I couldn't hate him therefore. Still he hates my guts and kidnapped me. Why? Why me? What did I ever do wrong? The door slowly opens and I feel my left side shiver because it's bare and unwounded. Deuce is going to wound my left side. I feel it. He struts towards me. I know because he took off my blindfold on the second day. "Time to eat, little pet."

Little pet, it's his nickname for me. He shove a bowl of dog food towards me. He locks the door of the giant hall behind him and undoes the ropes which bound my legs to the chair. My wrists are still tied but I can move them away from the chair to stand upright. Though he won't let me stand. He wants me to sit on my knees and eat like an actual dog. With my ass in the air. It makes me feel watched. His prying eyes never leave my body. It's like he's scanning me all the time. He checks me out and I hate it. He doesn't even find it necessary to do it in discretion. He just bluntly leans away from the table to check out my butt.

Today seems different though. I lean over towards the bowl of food and still he looks at me. He scans his eyes from my upper body towards my butt and legs. He watches the blood on my wrists. "I can see why J-Dog would like you. You're quite the hot one and I can imagine you hear that a lot."

I don't answer him. I don't want to so he just continues talking. "Is J-Dog the seme or the uke in your relationship?"

It makes me jolt upright and stop eating. "What?"

"You heard me."

I shut my mouth and look at him with my sparkling brown eyes. He can't resist them. I know it because he had to blindfold me in order to be able to beat me up. Deuce gets off the table and leans down in front of me. "I was so happy with Jay. We were so in love. Then you came around and I just felt our love boat sink. You're more handsome than me. You're cuter than me. You're sweeter than me and you sing better than me. Why wouldn't J-Dog want you? I felt him slip away from me as soon as you entered the bus."

Suddenly I feel bad. I feel bad for Deuce so I do something I thought I wouldn't. I'm honest with him and I apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal him. I didn't steal him. He loved you and I… I'm into Funny Man, not into J-Dog."

Deuce's eyes don't shift one bit. They remain sad with a pinch of vengeance to them. It's all I can see through that mask. He cups my chin in his hand. "You're a good liar. I almost believed you. You did do something with J-Dog. Sure, you can be into Funny Man but there was something between you and Jay."

I turn away and eat more until the bowl is empty. Deuce is still looking at me. His eyes burn harder into me than the ropes ever could. He sits down on the cold concrete. "Are you done?"

I nod and he pulls me into his lap. I immediately feel uncomfortable as he does it. He's taller than me but I'm much broader. I would've been able to push him away if I had eaten like a normal human but I'm weakened by the long days without food. I'm starving after all.

Deuce caresses my back softly. It sooths me but it unnerves me. Why is he being so kind? What is he planning or thinking? He moves his hand down to my hurt wrists and makes an unhappy sound. "You've been restless, haven't you? Your wrists are all hurt."

He makes me lean against his chest and I feel strange. What the fuck is going on? Deuce rests one hand on my inner thigh. "You've made your beautiful wrists bleed. You're so handsome and it's such a pity to stain your beauty."

My hair stands upright. "Though now that I've seen the blood on your wrists, I can't help but feel a certain thrill when I see your beauty being stained. I never thought I'd sink this low but I can't help myself. I want it."

He rubs my inner thigh and I have a nasty feeling what he wants so badly. He wants to stain me now, doesn't he? He wants to hurt me where it'll always be remembered. A spot so intimate I won't be able to 'unstain' it. Deuce's eyes glisten with mischief. He tightens his grip and I start to struggle. He's able to overpower me, just because I haven't eaten enough so I've got no energy! He lays me down on my back and keeps me pressed down. I kick and trash but it takes so much energy out of me. I can't keep it up. He's too strong. He's going to… I don't want it. I don't want to be taken by him. I want… What I want doesn't matter to him. He's just going to take it and I have to deal with it. "Deuce, no! please!"

I beg but he doesn't budge. He doesn't care if I want it or not. He wants it and it's the perfect way to take revenge. He wants to scar me and my fellow bandmates. He wants to… I can't say it. It burns in my mind. He wants to _rape_ me. My mind tries to escape the scene as he continues. I can't even fight back anymore. He's able to do whatever he likes. I just stare off to the ceiling and hope it'll be over soon. I promised myself not to cry but I can't help it. The tears leak down my face as I feel him enter me. I've been stained where it can't be erased. It's over.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	3. Cry For Me

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies! Yes, this is a quick update but that's because Monster and I enjoy writing together. Yes, this chapter is once again written together. We tend to do that more often when we've been apart for a long time. Enjoy The Story**

**Author's Note (Monster): Enjoy this chapter, please, I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes. I'm just really, really tired.**

**Bloodspinat: I'm the main writer here, Monster, and Awoken just writes some things when I'm absent due...reasons. We will try to fulfill your wish to have us write more chapters together! I absolutely love your reviews so please keep them coming! Don't hesitate on advising or requesting things, I love that! Also, it makes me smile how you suggest I quit smoking. You sound just like Awoken. There's no need to worry though. I'm quitting when this is over! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was Hell on Earth. Ever since Danny had disappeared, their world has been continuing upside down. They no longer thought about the future, about concerts, music or the new album coming up. The days were spent aboard the touring bus in the exact same spot they were in when their beloved bandmate went missing. They hadn't left the city yet because they were afraid to let go.

It was strange how the usual things agitate them the most. When they heard their song on the radio, Johnny turned it off because they couldn't stand to hear the voice of a ghost. The worst feeling in the world was when one of their phones rung. Every time they heard it, things got conflicting. They weren't sure whether to be happy or sad. Mostly they were afraid to pick up. Too scared to hear Deuce saying: 'He's dead'.

Too scared to hear he wasn't not alive nor dead. The only comforting thought was when they think of Danny struggling. There was no way he'd let Deuce take him that easily. It was comforting to know he might've kicked him in the shin or bit him in his hand. It was silly but it soothed them a little.

Four days had passed since the first video. Five days had passed since Danny had disappeared. Occasionally Johnny or J-Dog took a look at their phone's screen and let out a pitiful whimper. Charlie, Da Kurlzz and Funny Man had learnt not to ask about it or they'd regret it. It was the sound of receiving yet another picture of their little Danny with a death threat.

To ease their nerves, they made up some sort of game. "What I'll do when Danny walks in right now!". It was a game where they'd tell each other what they would do if Danny walked in on that instant. His condition was unspoken of. They didn't want to talk about it whether he'd be half dead or bruised so badly he'd need to go to the hospital. They just thought of Danny walking like a healthy human, telling them "I'm back."

What would they do? The answers were a little divided. Charlie Scene had a nasty remark ready. He'd smile warmly and say: "Thanks for not dying on us, Danny."

Johnny pointed out he'd be too stunned and choked up to even say a word when their bandmate would finally return to them. J-Dog agreed on it so both men would feel too happy to even talk to their singer. Da Kurlzz said he'd ask Danny to sing for them.

The others thought that was a great idea but it would be a bit cruel to order him around after being kidnapped. Instead they agreed on playing maids for Danny and then hear him sing.

Funny Man surprised the others with his answer. They were all sitting around together. Johnny in Danny's spot for once. J-Dog, Charlie and Da Kurlzz next to each other on the couch and Funny Man to their opposite. He had a beer in his hand and sipped it quietly. He hadn't said a word in a long time as the others told each other what they would do when Danny would open the door and come in. Suddenly they all turned to the Mexican to hear his answer.

Funny Man absent mindedly stared at his drink and shrugged. "He won't come through that door this instant."

The others lowered their gaze, feeling the mood drop. Though Charlie didn't want to let that happen. He scowled at Funny Man. It was one of his trademark scowls. The one where you don't dare to refuse because it would set the touring bus on fire. Funny Man noticed the scowl and flinched for a second. "Fine, I'll play the stupid game while Danny gets murdered. I just have this nasty feeling something bad has happened to him like…yesterday or today."

"Don't think about it. Thinking about it won't help him", Johnny assured his friend.

Funny Man sighed and looked up at the ceiling to think. "I'd hug him and never let him go. Never. I don't want to let him go anymore when he's finally back. He can't leave me. How could he leave me?!"

His words escalated quickly until he had tears in his eyes and wiped them away with his sleeve. Charlie got on his knees in front of his friend and placed a hand on his knee. "It's okay. We all have our weak moments when we miss him."

The Mexican sniffed. "It's not okay! I'm not a fucking pussy! I have no right to cry when I'm not the one getting kidnapped! Danny is kidnapped! He's getting beaten to death while we sit around and play a game. Who knows he might be dead already? Why did he stray from us towards Deuce? Why? Why couldn't I fucking protect him?! I was the one walking next to him. I was the one, saying 'hey Danny, I need to tell you something' before he paused me to pick up his phone!"

It was strange how the others felt his pain burn in his heart. Though J-Dog couldn't help but ask about the things he just said. "Why'd he pick up his phone? Who was it?"

"I don't know. He stopped walking and hung up. I thought he'd catch up with us but he just disappeared into thin air. I didn't even notice!" Funny Man yelled.

Da Kurlzz and Johnny winced at his loud complaint. Their ears were ringing. Charlie was still crouched before him and wiped a tear from the other's cheek. "It's not your fault, Funny. It's no one's fault. He won't blame us either. This is all on Deuce."

Funny Man wiped his eyes on his wet sleeve. "I didn't even get the chance to continue my conversation with him. I had finally mustered the courage to ask him out!"

J-Dog dropped his jaw. "Are you telling me I'm not the only one who's kinda into guys?"

Charlie shot him another one of his scowls. "He's hurt and you care about his fucking sexuality? We've lost a friend to an enemy. He lost his love to an enemy!"

Da Kurlzz squinted his eyes at Charlie. No one saw it but Charlie did and calmed down. His curly haired friend smiled weakly and nodded in approval. Still no one noticed the small gestures between them. Like they had their own sign language only they understood. Though it was quite simple what was being 'said' between them.

First Da Kurlzz said: "Don't go down that road, baby."

Charlie obeyed by calming down, telling Da Kurlzz: "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't get involved with their love life."

Then Da Kurlzz said: "Good boy, I knew you'd do the right thing."

What was the point in such communication between them? You'll notice later.

J-Dog shut his mouth and every sound just seemed to have disappeared, except for Funny Man's sniffles. He swallowed thickly and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Thanks, Charlie, you're awesome."

Charlie smiled and hugged him nicely. "Danny will come back. Then you'll kiss him and you both will run off into the sunset in each other's arms."

Funny Man chuckled. "You too. With Da Kurlzz."

Charlie's cheeks turned bright red, Da Kurlzz' turning into a similar color. "Why would I do that with Da Kurlzz?"

"It's a joke", Funny Man stated, rolling his eyes. Johnny and J-Dog gave each other strange looks, understanding each other. So Danny was kidnapped, Funny Man wanted to declare his love for Danny and Charlie seemed to have something going on with Da Kurlzz. Suddenly Johnny felt outnumbered. He was the only one with a girlfriend. What the fuck had happened in these last 5 days?!

A phone bleeped, signaling a message. All of them checked their phones as a habit. Johnny moaned loudly. "I've got another video!"

Funny Man fell face first into the couch, trying to get a good spot to see the video. Da Kurlzz once again bent over awkwardly to see it from above. J-Dog and Charlie coming up behind Johnny. They all inhaled deeply before Johnny pressed 'play'.

The camera wasn't placed on the table. It was held by someone who recorded Danny's face from above. The camera was shaking. Danny was crying silently and tried to hold his hands in front of his face, but the cameraman, Deuce, held his arms above his head in place. "Now now, Danny. Show your friends your pretty face. They've got a ticket for the first row of this show."

Danny whimpered. "Please, just stop! It hurts so much!"

"I can see that. You're bleeding badly but it makes everything slippery."

"Deuce, please, please just take it out!"

By now Funny Man had stopped watching and walked out of the room. He knew what was going on in that video. Deuce was _raping_ Danny. _His_ Danny. He entered the bathroom, paced around restlessly. He still heard Danny's pained whimpers and moans from the other room. He couldn't do shit about it! He turned and looked into the mirror, seeing his own angered self. He roared and smashed his fist into the mirror, breaking it into a web of cracks with a red dot in the middle. His fist was bleeding badly. The others were so startled by the sound, they paused the video to see what had happened. Johnny put away his phone when he saw Funny Man standing in front of the mirror. Blood was dripping down his fist and forming a puddle on the floor.

Honestly they were all scared right now. They'd never seen him so furious. J-Dog was the first to clear his throat and speak up. "We have to watch it. Maybe it'll give us a clue where to find him."

Funny Man flexed his hand, it stung. He soundlessly opened the first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around his knuckles before passing the others and sitting down on his spot from before. The others were astounded by this behavior but didn't complain as they continued to watch the video. Not much was seen in the video except for the raping scene. Charlie and Da Kurlzz had difficulties to continue watching. Funny Man was in his bunk, telling them to inform him if anything important was recorded.

It was understandable. He just watched the love of his life get raped by their mutual enemy. They just hoped he'd turn out fine when this would be over.

Too bad fate had other plans in store.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	4. Dog Food

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I wrote this chapter together with Awoken but I'll be alone to post it. The poor guy's health escalated quickly. I fear I might lose him one day. It's happening more frequent than usual nowadays. Let's not dwell on sad things. This chapter would've taken us only one day if I didn't have to go home early! Enjoy this chapter**

**Bloodspinat: Almost didn't recognize you under the name 'guest'. I also wonder how I'm going to let them find him because we have absolutely no plan. We just write what works for us. Yeah yeah, I'll quit smoking when I hit the age of 23. Not because I'm addicted, but because I'm a lazy ass! I saw what you did there, trying to make me smile again. Congrats, it worked! We love you too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

They say you don't feel anything anymore when you die. I think that's total bullshit. I am pretty sure I'm dead. I can still feel things. Agony, pain, fear and sorrow. Agony: Deuce opening the door slowly. Pain: my spine is killing me. It feels like he ripped me in half. Fear: every day he visits me 5 times. 3 times to hurt me, once to feed me and another time to make sure my spine keeps hurting.

Sorrow: I'll never see my friends again. I don't really have time to dwell on their lives much. I'm too busy staying alive. Deuce leaves my wrists untied now. I'm too weak to resist anything anyway. My feet are unbound too but I don't stand up. On day 5 I would've stood up and rebelled against him. Now, on day 8 I don't even have the strength to get up.

So I lie on the cold, hard ground. My head feels hot. I think I might've caught a fever. The concrete feels cool against my hot cheek. It's a miracle but Deuce hasn't touched my left side yet. It's unharmed, unbruised, untouched. My left side is still a virgin. My intimate region not so much. The worst part of his rape on day 4, was the fact he didn't help me in the end. When it was over, he left. I was bleeding badly but he refused to tend to it. Now it's probably infected.

Maybe that's why I've got a fever. He must've given me a std. No, that couldn't be the reason for my fever. Deuce may be an asshole, he's a clean one. A headache kicks in. I softly moan and roll onto my front on the floor. The floor is covered with my dried up blood. The room I'm in, has a high ceiling and it looks like a car park, but I really don't have the energy to get up and explore. My stomach rumbles and I softly apologize to it for the lack of food. I'll die here so I might as well say goodbye. Goodbye mom and dad.

Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you in Costa Rica. Goodbye Charlie Scene, Jordon, I'll always remember your drunk nights of showing your weenie to the world. Goodbye Johnny 3 Tears, George, I'll miss your father figure in the band. Goodbye Da Kurlzz, Matthew, I'll always carry it in my heart how you kept giving yourself new nicknames. Goodbye J-Dog, Jorel, thank you for accepting me in the band. Goodbye Funny Man, Dylan, I'll always love you. I softly sniff and hear the door open slowly. Agony. There it is. I can feel his eyes burn into me. I feel his smirk placed on his lips. "Good morning, beauty. How are you holding on?" Deuce beams.

So it's morning now, good to know. I grunt in response and he chuckles. "That's what I thought. I'm in a good mood so I guess I'll grant you a wish."

I don't trust the sound in his voice. He's up to something so I cautiously lift my head from the ground. "Huh?"

Deuce leaves and comes back with a huge plate. I quietly get up and turn my head curiously. Deuce puts down the plate in front of me and reveals a steaming hot meaty meal. I feel my saliva gather in my mouth and dribble down my chin. Finally! Real food! All hesitation flies out of the window and I attack the meal, stuffing my mouth with deliciously grilled meat. It tastes delicious! Though Deuce won't stop talking!

"I knew you'd be tired of eating dog food all the time."

Pause.

"So I thought you might wanted to eat a real dog."

I whip my head upwards and look at him.

"Woof woof", he smirks.

I widen my eyes, spit out the food and scurry back in disgust. "What the fuck?! Did you just feed me a dog?!"

"Not just a dog", Deuce smirks

He held up a leash with a nameplate. My stomach churns and throws up everything I just ate. The nameplate said 'Louie'. Deuce just fed me my own dog. I involuntarily start crying and turn away from the plate. Deuce makes a sad sound and crouches behind me. He puts his arms around my shoulders and holds me while I cry. "Hush now, little Danny. He didn't suffer much. All I did, was bust his skull with a vase."

I cry harder and try to wrestle myself out of his grip. It's no use. He has drained me completely. I'm an empty shell.

I feel his hands lower from my shoulders to my waist. It reminds me of day 5. The tears leak down my face again as the memories flash through my mind. He held my wrists above my head and hurt me throughout my whole spine. I kept begging him to stop. Why didn't he stop?! Now his hands touch me again and it's pure horror. He's going to do it again. It's only morning and he's already thinking of doing this to me.

Leave me alone! As suddenly as his hands held me, they disappear.

He gets up and pats my head. "Get some rest, you look tired."

I growl underneath my breath and try to claw at him as he walks away laughing. I can't reach him and I'm too worn out to try harder. Instead I lie down and try to fall asleep. It's difficult but somehow I manage to fall into complete darkness, filled with dreams.

A dream of how life used to be. A nightmare of how life is now. Deuce fed me my own dog. He ruined everything. When is this nightmare going to end? Is it going to end? My thoughts provide me horrible scenarios as well as victorious ones. The victorious one is about the boys coming to save me. It feels great. My stomach wakes me from my sleep. It feels hollow and empty. It keeps rumbling and complaining. My fever still hasn't dropped. I wonder why Deuce won't tend to the fever I have. I think this is a game to him. He wants to see what'll kill me first: the fever or the hunger.

Now I'm awake and I can't sleep anymore because I'm too hungry. I wonder if he'll feed me something later today. I sure hope so. As if he read my mind, he opens the door. His steps are slow but he's walking towards me. Every step feels like a puppy dying in front of me. He comes closer and when he reaches me, he crouches down. "Good afternoon, little pet. Are you still hungry?"

Afternoon? I slept until afternoon?! I nod my head but quickly tort my face into a scowl. "Don't you dare feed me more of Louie."

"I won't. I won't. It was a mean trick, I know. You deserve nice food. You did as I told you to: you slept", Deuce praises, petting my hair. Don't fucking touch me. I snarl but he doesn't mind. He gets up and comes back with a plate. My stomach turns again but I'm relieved when I see there's no dog meat on it. It's a healthy salad with salmon. Usually I'd hate that, but I'm too hungry to care. He puts the plate down in front of me and sits next to me in silence as I eat like a beast. It's strange how he doesn't say a word to me. I'm used to insults and mind tricks when I'm eating with him. I wish I hadn't thought about that when he opens his mouth.

"You should consider yourself lucky I fed you your dog."

"What?!" I spit, mouth full of fish.

"Manners, little pet. Yeah, I was planning on feeding you pieces of Funny Man but that seemed a little too cruel to me."

I sigh relieved he didn't feed me my love. "Good."

"So I sent him a picture."

Oh God. I'm used to him taking pictures of me while I'm beat up or make me say things in front of the camera to send it to them, but he never actually announced a message to me. What the fuck did he send them?! "What did you send him?"

I could feel Deuce grinning through his mask. He takes out his phone and shows me his conversation with Funny Man. It's a picture of me, asleep in the puddle of dried blood. From this angle it looks like the blood is fresh and it seems like I'm dead. You can see my ribcage through my skin. My shirt always rides up when I'm asleep, no idea how that always happens. There's a text underneath the picture. It says: "Oops, sorry, I think I broke your little toy. R.I.P. Daniel Murillo."

My blood turns into ice and I hear Deuce laugh loudly. No! He couldn't do this to me! His laugh echoes through the hall and he leaves me alone once again. Once again I've started crying. Funny Man thinks I'm dead. They'll move on and won't come save me. How could he do this to me?! I was wrong. People are right about Death. You just stop feeling anything. I'm dead. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm numb.

* * *

**Please Review! It's our heavy fuel.**


	5. Game Over

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I wrote this chapter on my own but Awoken supervised! I'm sorry they're so short but I'm distracted by my own problems, still. It'll be fixed soon though and then the chapters will be longer but not too long. I promise! Deuce's behavior is based on me. Everything he's doing to Danny, is something I had in mind for the son of a b*tch who stole my girlfriend. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Bloodspinat: People always say I've got a sharp, cruel edge. I take it as a compliment. All I can tell you about Awoken's health, is that he's got a rare disease and his lifespan is shorter than a normal person's. He doesn't like to talk about or tell about it. He was really tired when I visited him today so he only gave me a tired smile before dosing off when I gave him your regards and best wishes. He fell asleep in the middle of our game! Don't worry, he's not leaving us just yet. He's a strong one at heart. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Since day 5 of Danny's disappearance, Funny Man didn't feel anything anymore. The rape video broke him. He was nothing more than an empty shell. An empty shell breaking his head over a good plan to save Danny of that beast. It was day 8 and it was morning. Unlike the others he was wide awake at 6 am. He didn't get how the others could sleep till noon while Danny was definitely awake, lying on the cold ground.

Funny Man lay on his back in his bunk with his hands folded behind his head. His face turned into a mean scowl as he tried to form figures in the small dust particles flying through the air in the morning sun. He blew into them, disturbing their peaceful flight. Just like Deuce disturbed theirs by taking Danny away. Again his mind wandered to the lead singer. He sighed and looked sideways to watch the empty bunk. The silhouette of his sleeping form was still visible in the wrinkled blankets. He licked his lips while he thought of their night talks.

They used to talk at night until J-Dog and Johnny angrily hushed them. When they still refused to shut their mouths, things got pretty funny. Danny's blanket always hung over his bunk down to J-Dog so he tugged it really hard, stealing the blanket away. Danny would loudly complain, waking Charlie Scene and Da Kurlzz. Johnny always thought it was a good idea to try it too and he tugged Funny Man's. The blanket slid off the bed but the Mexican was tangled up in it and fell face down on the floor, much to Charlie and Da Kurlzz' amusement.

There was nothing wrong with midnight fun, right? Now Funny Man missed it. No one smiled anymore. J-Dog spent his time ordering them around but the Mexican saw through the mask he wore. He was acting all tough and brave while he'd spent a few minutes crying before coming up to them.

Da Kurlzz was the real brave one. He didn't cry, he only comforted. He was their rock but still he could feel him crumbling under the pressure. He had to remain brave for the sake of Danny's safety. If all of them would crumble, they would never come up with a good plan and their precious singer would remain captive, if not dead.

Johnny constantly kept checking his phone to discover new messages from Deuce in vain. There were no messages. When he discovered no new messages, he'd type long and angry texts to Deuce with threats Funny Man didn't even want to repeat.

Charlie had the most freaky way of dealing with this whole thing. He stopped. He just stopped functioning all together. He didn't drink beers with them. He didn't speak. All he did was eat, sleep and repeat. Sometimes he halfheartedly offered Da Kurlzz a sad smile when his curly haired friend would give him a worried glance.

Funny Man got up and decided to come up with a plan. A good plan. A plan that would save their buddy and earn him a grateful hug. Danny was his damsel in need after all. He couldn't even smile when he came up with that thought. He got dressed, drank a glass of water as breakfast and took Johnny's phone away from him to re-watch every video, 2, and the pictures, 24, to figure out where Danny was kept. He was definitely in a large apartment with a huge car park. If he was being kept there, it should be an abandoned place. Deuce wouldn't want anyone to find him, right? An abandoned car park underneath an apartment. Why an apartment? No idea, he just had a nasty feeling Deuce was sleeping in the same building in order to be able to check up on his prisoner. In the distance of the first video he discovered something like an elevator but it looked broken. So it was apartment with an abandoned car park, underground because there was no daylight there, and a busted elevator? That could be anywhere!

Funny Man rubbed his eyes tiredly, though it was morning. His thoughts went a million miles per hour. Think. Danny was kidnapped within 16 minutes between the bus and Del Taco. Deuce was alone, shorter and not really muscled. Danny would've been able to knock him unconscious or break his nose if he'd got grabbed from behind. Which meant he wasn't conscious when Deuce took him away.

Deuce also said 'curiosity kills the cat and Danny sure was a curious one'.

So something must've distracted Danny from his path. First he got a call while the Mexican was talking to him. He stopped walking to pick it up and let the others go forward. Where was that? About in the middle between the bus and Del Taco. Afterwards Funny Man hadn't seen him anymore and forgotten about it. So Danny picked up his phone and when he hung up, he must've gotten distracted by something away from them.

What could it have been? What attracts Danny immediately?

Funny Man snapped his fingers. Only one thing attracts Danny more than a light attracts flies! This one time, they were on the road for a very long time. After four hours they finally stopped. Danny announced he needed fresh air and asked if anyone wanted to come. Only the Mexican had agreed to come along and followed outside. When they were walking, they spotted a lady with a bunch of puppies on a leash across the street. Funny Man was telling Danny a story but when his friend saw the puppies, he ran off like an idiot, screaming "PUPPIES! LEMME PET THEM PLEASE MISS!"

The poor lady ran away in fear but when she understood he only wanted to cuddle up to her puppies, she chuckled and let him play with the four little pups. So Danny would definitely get distracted by puppies. A quick sketch of what Funny Man thought happened:

Danny picked up his phone and let the others go ahead. When he hung up, he spotted a cute puppy or a bunch of puppies by the road and walked over to pet them. As he was petting them, Deuce sneaked up behind him with a cloth of chloroform and knocked Danny out. End.

Funny Man looked up from the paper he'd been scribbling on. There would be people who saw Deuce drag Danny all the way to the apartment if he was by foot. He must've been by car! He quickly scribbled it down. So Deuce dragged Danny into a car and drove off to the apartment. Still people could've seen it happening so there could be witnesses. Funny Man thought about it. They should go check up on the spot where Danny picked up his phone to see if anyone had seen him being dragged into the car.

By now the others were awake and threw a glance over Funny Man's shoulder before going their ways. Da Kurlzz leaned on Funny Man's head and looked at the piece of paper. "Damn, you're a genius for figuring those things out. We should definitely go check for witnesses today."

The Mexican smiled sadly and watched as the others were ready to go outside. "Where are you guys going?"

"McDonalds. It's lunch time."

Funny Man got up to leave along with them when he heard his phone beep. He took it out, a new message. Who could that possibly be? Deuce.

He opened the message with a dull expression. In a second his eyes widened and he dropped his phone onto the floor. The others turned, half startled. "That was clumsy. I sure hope your phone isn't broken, dude", J-Dog said.

Funny Man didn't react. He was shivering. His phone lay on the floor, screen upwards. The screen was covered in a weird pattern of cracks but the message was still visible. J-Dog blinked surprised at Funny Man's freaky reaction and walked over the phone. He picked it up and saw the picture. The text was unreadable through the cracks in the screen but he didn't need to see it to know what Deuce meant. He covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Funny Man's frozen form. The other three were baffled and curious to know what was going on. All three of them gathering around J-Dog to see the message. Quickly wishing they hadn't seen it.

There was no hope. It was game over.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	6. I Don't Wanna Die

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. It's another update! Isn't that good? The next chapter is also written but as usual, I wait about 2-3 days before posting it. I am a little unsettled though. This story has 3 followers and favorites while these users have never reviewed. I feel like I'm being watched by silent creepers. Well, I guess that's alright. I have to admit I had tears forming slowly in my eyes after Danny's videos. Enjoy this story.**

**Bloodspinat: don't worry about being enthusiastic. You're my most loyal reviewer so I won't complain. My personal life is not in the way of this story. I think if everything was perfect in our little lives, this story would've turned out for the worse. I've left more than a month to fix myself and agreed to only come back if things were alright. Things _are_ as fine as they are to any average person. Thanks for your support though and hugs. Also, I had to say hello from Awoken. He's pouting because he couldn't help me write this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

Don't ask me why, but something has changed. Deuce's behavior. It's… How should I explain something I don't understand? He's not as bad anymore. Usually he'd come by 5 times: 3 times for awful pictures, once for food and once for my butt. Nowadays he doesn't. He comes by 3 times a day. Only for food with small talk. It's like he pities me. I don't get why. I do get he doesn't take pictures anymore because the others think I'm dead. Sending them new pictures would tell them I'm still alive. What I don't get, is why he suddenly gave me enough food and doesn't use my body anymore. Does he finally realize how bad his behavior was? The food he offers me, still isn't perfect but it's something. It's better than my own dog, right?

Because of the three mealtimes a day, I regained strength. I was now able to walk around, but sadly Deuce realized that too. He chained my left foot around a massive pillar, holding up the ceiling. I couldn't walk far, but I could still walk around. Walk around the pillar like a tied up donkey. How embarrassing.

The door opens and I can see his silhouette in the dim lights. He's got a plate of food with him. So it's afternoon already? The morning of day 11 sure passed quickly. He silently puts it on the ground and looks at me with tired eyes through his mask. "What?" he questions when he catches my gaze. I avert my eyes and start eating with my hands, in a sitting position. He crouches besides me. "How are you doing?"

My eyes cross his for a second as an answer and he nods contently. He gets up and heads for the exit.

"When are you going to kill me?" I boldly ask in between bites.

He freezes. "What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

"Don't play stupid, Deuce. You know as well as I do they'll call the police as soon as you'd release me", I snarl.

Deuce suddenly looks really small. He's tired, he's hungry and sad. My guess? He's desperate. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He can't sleep because he fears he might get caught. He can't eat because he feels… guilty, maybe? I don't know but he's got pangs of conscience and is having second thoughts on this situation. He's probably sad over some memories. He wakes up every day in this shitty mess. He's reminded of the pain and sorrow in his heart from when he lost his friends. Everything was so bright for him and J-Dog. They would remain together forever. Then I entered the scenery and it was all blurred. Whenever he thinks of it, he feels a deep hatred for me. Then he looks me in the eyes and melts.

He knows I couldn't have changed his fate. He knows I'm innocent. Maybe that's what's troubling him? He sighs. "I know."

"When are you going to kill me then?"

"When I'm mentally prepared to", Deuce dryly answers before closing the door and leaving me alone with my thoughts and meal. I feel bad but maybe I only feel bad because he's the only person I've been talking to in 11 days. Yes, I pity him because I'm slowly losing my mind.

I wander back to the guys. I miss them so much. I miss their voices. I want to hear it one more time. Sadly I take out my phone. Deuce gave me my phone because I have no reception here. Usually he recorded me and sent it to the others behind that strange, huge, metallic door. I guess he's got reception there. Here, I don't so he didn't see any harm in giving me something to play with. Though I usually don't play games on my phone. I re-watch videos. This one in particular is my favorite.

The camera shakes as Charlie holds it clumsily in both hands, pointed at himself since the phone doesn't have a front camera. He looks drunk, but not shitfaced. He's smiling like a dork. "Dannyboy, hasn't anyone ever told you? You should always put a password on your phone because your friends will definitely abuse it when you're passed out! Yes, you're so shitfaced, you're lying on the floor."

The camera points downwards and I see myself, laying on the floor and passed out. I chuckle softly and keep watching. Suddenly Funny Man pops up behind Charlie. "Yo, Charlie, what are you doing?"

"I'm recording something for Danny when he wakes up. It's a reminder of his dorky friends who love him so much."

Funny Man frowns. "That's so gay."

"You're so gay", Charlie shoots an angry glare at Funny Man who backs off.

"Okay okay, it's not gay. We do love little Danny. I love little Danny", he admits shyly.

Charlie whistles. "You hear that, Danny? Funny's got the hots for you!"

The camera shakes even harder when Funny Man dashes for Charlie, spewing insults. "You fucking asshole. That's not true! I mean… I do like… aaaah fuck you!"

Da Kurlzz walks in on them, pointing at the fight and turning around to leave. "I am not getting myself involved again."

"Kurlzz, get your ass over here!" Funny Man calls.

Da Kurlzz freezes and turns towards the Mexican. "This isn't my fight!"

Funny Man turns towards the camera. "Look, Danny, it's Da Kurlzz! The one Charlie melts for."

The main rapper turns bright red and smacks Funny Man off of him. "You son of a bitch! I'll get my revenge!"

The video stops and I've got a silly grin on my face. Mostly because I have another video.

Camera boots up. Charlie appears with a mischievous smile. "Hello, Danny! Sadly you're sick tonight but I promised you I'd record everything so you wouldn't miss a thing! Naturally, I'm curious and I scrolled through your videos, finding an interesting one when you were drunk. I said I'd get my revenge on Funny, right? Welcome to Revenge Part I! I hope you'll enjoy your tickets for the first row."

Camera turns towards a bunch of girls around Funny Man. I feel jealous but shrug it off. He's talking to them, trying to impress them, asking if they've ever heard of Hollywood Undead. Charlie points the camera at Johnny and J-Dog. "Hey guys, could one of you hold the camera and record me and Funny?"

J-Dog takes the camera and points it at Funny Man.

Charlie dashes off and pulls down the Mexican's pants in front of the bunch of girls, screaming "REVEEEENGE!"

I hear Johnny laugh in the background and the camera's shaking. Funny Man's face is flustered and he runs after Charlie when he pulled his pants back up. "You fucking asshole!"

Then the screen turns black. I smile. Now I could happily die. I've heard their voices one more time. And I've seen Funny Man's butt, that's a plus, right? Too bad I won't live long enough to confess to him. I wish things would've turned out different. I wish I would've told him I loved him.

I wish I wouldn't have picked up my phone and interrupted our conversation. I'll never know what he was about to say. His last words to me were "Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a second. I need to tell you something serious."

Last words. What were their last words to me? I try to remember. J-Dog said: "Watch the doorstep, Danny, we don't want you stumbling, right?"

Da Kurlzz' words were: "You coming? We're having lunch at Del Taco. Charlie picked again."

Johnny's were vague but I think they were: "Unbelievable. Charlie, get down from there! Danny, could you get him off that car?"

I sit down against the pillar and think of what happened next. All of it happened before the phone call, before the puppy, before Deuce's chloroform. Charlie had climbed up on a car and Johnny asked me to get him off of it. Next I got on the car and told Charlie Johnny wanted him to get off. Charlie had scowled at Johnny's walking form and said: "Can I get on your shoulders? We'll see what he likes better. Me on a car or me on your shoulders, attacking him!"

Those were Charlie's last words to me. The memory fades and I think of the situation I'm in now. Deuce is going to kill me when he's mentally prepared. It's been a very long time since Deuce was in the band and he finally decided to take revenge. I vaguely remember my conversations with him. They weren't that long because he hated me for 'trying to steal J-Dog'. Still, I had talked to him.

And if there was one thing I knew for sure, it is that he'd never be mentally prepared to kill anyone.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	7. Whispers From The Dead

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I can tell you all with love that I've written the story until chapter 9. For this chapter, it's filled with sad feelings because others keep inquiring that I'm senseless. I guess this proves that I do have a heart, right? Also, I think Awoken might be recovered soon, let's hope so!**

**WillowThePuppy123: Hello, silent creeper number 1. Glad you like the story, though I want to warn you for future chapters. There will be pain, hurt, angst, anything you can imagine. Enjoy and welcome to the dark side as my reviewer!**

**Bloodspinat: I'm flattered you noticed my pinch of Stockholm syndrome. Here you got your answer on your question how the boys will handle his death. Quite well in my opinion. I always get vivid images of your descriptions of excitement after reading a new chapter. It makes me grin like a goof. I had to smack Awoken in the head because he thought you were calling him perfection itself. Don't worry, I didn't hit him too hard. Enjoy!**

* * *

On day 8 Funny Man received the picture of Danny. The picture announcing his death. Everything happened in slow motion. All sound had been drained from the room. J-Dog had tears in his eyes and dropped the phone a second time. Charlie recoiled until his back touched Da Kurlzz. He turned around and hid his face in his friend's shoulder. Da Kurlzz wore a pained grimace and wrapped his arms around Charlie. He whispered soothing words but there was no sound so no one could hear him. The curly haired member wasn't even sure if he had spoken them. His voice was raw with sorrow but he couldn't hear it. He heard nothing. He was deaf. He saw Charlie shake violently as he cried against him. He caressed random patterns on his back and held a hand in his neck.

Johnny stepped backwards until the wall hit his back and slid down to the ground, living up to his name and crying 3 tears or maybe even more. Funny Man was frozen. His brain was shut down. He observed everything, took it in but it didn't process. Danny was dead. He couldn't process the words. He thought about them, felt them but he didn't understand the meaning. To him they were meaningless. They were letters. A combination of letters without a meaning. It was nothing.

All of them were in tears except for Funny Man. J-Dog shakily sat down next to Johnny, the two of them seeking comfort in each other.

Suddenly sound returned. After minutes of silence, every single sound was like an explosion. Charlie was sobbing and sniffing in Da Kurlzz' arms. Da Kurlzz whispering sweet words into his ear. "Shh, don't cry, baby, please, I don't like to see you crying. It makes me cry too."

"It'll be fine", Johnny sniffed, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his white hoody with blood smudges. Fake blood smudges. It didn't sound convincing and he was caving in again but J-Dog didn't mind. He leaned against Johnny with his head, getting an arm around his shoulder. "Danny's dead, Johnny. How can things be fine? They'll never be _fine_! He's fucking dead!"

As he shouted those words, Funny Man awoke from his meaningless state. Danny's dead. He's dead. He's fucking dead! Gone! Killed! Murdered! Slaughtered! Erased from life! Funny Man sniffed and shook his head violently. "No."

J-Dog, Johnny and Da Kurlzz looked at him. Charlie even shifted his gaze to him from his hidden spot against his friend. He kept shaking his head, he didn't care about the dizziness forming in his brains. "No! No! No! Danny's not dead! He can't be!"

It started off as shouting, turning into screaming. By now he was fully shrieking and the others were holding their hands to their ears. "Funny! Dylan!" Da Kurlzz screamed above the sound. Funny Man held his head still. The tears were visible in his eyes. He blinked, sending them over the edge and down his cheeks. "He can't be dead. I love him."

J-Dog and Johnny got up from their spot against the wall. They slowly made their way to Funny Man. J-Dog stood on his left side and Johnny on his right. They both hugged him. "We're sorry, Dylan. He's dead."

Funny Man broke down. His legs gave in and he limply started falling. His two friends held him upright and placed him down on the couch. "Calm down."

No one knew who spoke the words and whoever spoke them, regretted it. Funny Man wiped his eyes. "How can I calm down?!" he angrily spat. The four of them turned their eyes towards the floor and did everything to avoid his stare. Charlie grabbed Da Kurlzz' hand and squeezed it. He earned a squeeze back and slowly relaxed. He inhaled deeply and stepped forward. "Listen, Dylan, Danny's dead. We're all hurt. Biting our noses off won't bring him back. He's dead! Accept it!"

Da Kurlzz tugged Charlie back by his hoodie. "Are you fucking insane?! What the fuck is wrong with you? The poor guy loses the one he loves and never had the chance to confess and you go tell him to man up? You're heartless!"

Charlie shrunk until he was very small and pouted, a real pout. "Sorry. It's no reason to make us feel bad about ourselves."

"He's just shocked", Da Kurlzz growled. He was furious with Charlie. It made everything very awkward for the other three. Well, two. Funny Man was too busy killing Deuce in his mind. He cleared his throat and gained their attention. "I… shouldn't have snarled at you all or try to make you deaf. I'm sorry but Danny's dead", he hid his face in his arms with knees drawn up and sobbed. Charlie felt his heart break and looked at Da Kurlzz. "I'm sorry for acting like a bonehead. Funny, we'll avenge Danny. Kurlzz…"

Da Kurlzz nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He bent in closer so only Charlie would hear. "I still love you."

Then they parted their ways. Funny Man remained sobbing on the couch with Johnny to console him. He wrapped an arm around the Mexican and tried to sooth him but it was in vain. J-Dog excused himself to the bathroom 'to take a piss' but they all knew he was going to cry. They didn't care. Da Kurlzz sat down on the opposite of the couch with Charlie in his lap. They exchanged consoling glances and comforting touches. Funny Man was jealous of their love. No one 'knew' about their relationship. They hadn't announced it but everyone saw how they were in love. Funny Man envied their relationship. Mostly because the one his heart belonged to, was dead. Dead. Strange how the word suddenly tasted sour while they're called Hollywood Un_dead_.

"Johnny, thanks for the comfort, but I'd like to be alone and take it all in", he apologized. Johnny understood and looked at the couple opposite of them. "It's still lunch time. You guys coming?"

They nodded in unison. Charlie got up and invited J-Dog. J-Dog followed. His eyes were crimson but they didn't mind. The four of them left for McDonalds. Funny Man didn't feel like eating. He was motionless for three days. On day 11 in the evening the others were out for diner. He still didn't feel like going out to eat. All he had eaten in these 3 days, was some bread. The Mexican tiredly lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes and thought things through. Danny. Little Danny Murillo. He opened up his heart and let the emotions flow. Their feelings mingled. He could feel it. Danny had loved him in return. Why would Deuce send a picture to Funny Man if he'd been sending everything to Johnny? Because he discovered Danny's love for the Mexican. That much he knew. He felt the loving feelings in his heart but he also felt something from Danny. He didn't get how but he felt it. He felt what Danny felt. Impossible. He was dead. Dead people don't feel things. Funny Man opened his eyes. Next to him was Danny. He was on his side and looking into his crush's eyes. He smiled softly but his eyes remained sad. Thought the smile complimented his beautiful green eyes. His full, pink lips parted. "Save me, Funny Man", he whispered.

He didn't know if he heard it right. He moved his hand towards the lead singer's form. His fingers grazed his unshaved cheek. It felt pleasant. The tears leaked down Danny's face.

"I love you. I miss you", the Mexican whispered. He softly caressed Danny's cheek. The lead singer closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Save me", he repeated in a barely audible whisper. Funny Man squinted his eyes to keep his tears inside but it was a tough task. Still he managed not to cry. He inched closer to the other. Their lips were only a hair away. He closed his eyes and felt his hot breath. Then he closed the distance but didn't feel anything. The warm lips weren't there. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. There was no one there. The warm tears spilled down his already wet cheeks and his shoulders shook violently. Though the image was gone, he still felt something inside his heart. _Save me._ He felt a fuzzy feeling. He felt Danny and instantly he knew: Danny wasn't dead. He was alive and awaiting his hero to come and take him away from that terrible Deuce. The Mexican grit his teeth and felt renewed confidence flowing through his veins.

Hang on, Danny, Funny Man is coming for you.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel!**


	8. Black Dahlia

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner as I promised. It's not like I didn't write the chapters yet. I've written them for sure, but I couldn't upload them. I had to call an ambulance for Awoken and stay with him until he was out of the hospital. I've written this story until Chapter 16 but I can't reach chapter 10-13 because my computer's acting weird. I'll check it out tomorrow or something. Please enjoy, I was very angry when I wrote this chapter. The same prick from previously picked on Awoken but this time, I kept my fist in check.**

**WARNING!: there is once again rape in this chapter but a little worse than the previous times. If you're sensitive to that, don't read it. You've been warned!**

**Scenik: Thank you! I have no idea who my followers are because they never review but I guess that's fine. As long as people enjoy it, it's cool, right? Welcome to my dark side, dear reviewer. Enjoy**

**WillowThePuppy123: I know this probably won't help much, but I suggest you check it about 2 or 3 days after the new chapter was posted. It's my update scheme. Unless you're rather like me; knowing there's no new chapter but checking it anyway! Enjoy**

**Bloodspinat: Just because you're a very good reviewer, I'll give you a sneak peek. Yes, I'll go further on Stockholm Syndrome, BUT not in the next 5 chapters. I'll make things very confusing for Danny, Deuce, J-Dog and Funny Man. It'll be complicating for sure. I called victory too soon when I said Awoken was recovering. He'll be fine soon, I hope. No human is always happy, look at me, scowling is my trademark. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

I still don't get what just happened. I don't even bother trying to figure out what happened. All I can think about, is how much it hurts. Everything hurts. My head, my back, my wrists, my feet and my behind. It hurts so much. It's day 11 at night. An hour ago it happened. At first everything was normal. I had watched some videos of the band and thought about Deuce's soft sides. The doorknob turned and I knew Deuce was coming. I didn't feel bad about it though. He was quite nice lately. I place a sad smile on my lips in an attempt to look cheery. I have no idea why I did, but he seemed sad lately so I guess I felt the need to be positive.

He slowly stepped down the small steps in front of the door and made his way to the pillar I was attached to. I was sitting with my back against it. He crouched in front of me. "Give me back your phone."

Not daring to disobey, I handed him my phone. He looked at it, tapped the screen a few times. His face devoid of any expression. Suddenly I heard a video play. He looked at it and a harsh frown formed behind his mask. I could feel it. He lifted his head to look at me and crushed the phone in his hands. I squeaked in surprise and stared at the pieces of broken technology he threw to the ground.

I looked up with my head turned in a questioning way. He started humming a song. It sounded familiar to me. I knew for sure it was a Hollywood Undead song but I didn't dare to ask him. I thought he hated our band? Then it came to my mind he was humming one of the Swan Songs. I recalled them since I had to sing them occasionally on stage.

Then it hit me. He was humming Black Dahlia. His eyes felt so cold to me now. I could only guess if he was grinning mischievously or not, if he was sad or not. He leaned closer towards me and took my chin into his hands. I felt a shiver down my spine and tried to scurry away but the pillar was in the way. So I traveled my eyes around the room to avoid his piercing light orbs. They fell on his arm, reaching out towards my face. I spotted his sleeve riding up and revealing a wound, a cut. Multiple cuts.

He must've realized I was staring at the cut in his arm because he retracted his arm real quickly and scowled at me. "What? You think Black Dahlia was a joke?"

"What?"

" 'I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up. Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts.' You think that was all a joke?" Deuce growled. He scared me.

I winced when he got even louder. "No, it was no joke! And you made me relive it a second time! This is exactly why you deserve to die! To get fucked up! Feel my pain for once! It must be great. You took my place, shared in my fame and didn't have to work for your popularity as I had to. You think I might start to pity you here as you're kidnapped and abused, but fuck that! You deserve everything you get from me."

I felt tears prickle in my eyes but I told myself I wasn't a pussy so I wouldn't cry. I was frozen, couldn't move and was too scared to try and defend myself from him. I had my strength back, but still I felt as if it would make things worse if I tried to protect myself. I just let him yell and waited for it to end. It didn't end that easy.

When I averted my eyes, he forced me to look at him, humming the song louder. He moved closer to me and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them against the pillar next to my head. "Let go", I whimpered pathetically. I struggled against his grip, tried to kick him away, but he held my legs pinned down by pushing his knees into my shins. It hurt like fuck but I didn't dwell on it. I should've been stronger than him. He was now fully singing Black Dahlia. Not even his own parts of it, but the complete songs. "You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that!"

I trashed against him, tried to shove him off of me but his knees dug into my shins and I felt as if my bones were breaking. My wrists were held tightly above my head now and his face was only inches apart from mine. Our noses almost touched. I saw my own anxious face in my reflection of his eyes. It made me desperate. I trashed harder and fought as if my life depended on it. I was able to knock him off of me a couple of him but he always got back up. "And I've been abused, I feel so used because of you."

It pushed me over the edge. I snatched my wrist out of his grip and punched him in the nose of his mask. He got up, took off his mask and covered his nose with both hands. He felt it tentatively. It wasn't broken but it was bleeding badly.

Oh fuck. He turned his glare towards me. His face contorted in the angriest scowl I'd ever seen. His teeth shining in the darkness and I could feel I was in deep shit. In protection I put my hands out before me and pressed my eyelids tightly closed.

A sharp pain made me howl. He had smacked my hands away, slashing his nails into my naked arms. Blood trickled down slowly and I knew I had to get away from him. I got on hands and knees and hastily crawled away. He was much faster than me, grabbed my ankle and tugged it harshly. I lost my balance and fell on my chin onto the concrete. My jaw was probably broken because I couldn't quite close my mouth right and it hurt like hell. It wasn't actually broken, just sore.

He pulled me until I was underneath him and turned me on my back. His eyes were filled with anger and chaos. He placed a hand against my shoulder and pushed me down against the floor as he started fidgeting with my clothes. Oh fuck no! I kicked him off and got up to run away but the chain on my foot was a tough reminder as it pulled me into a not-so-nice meeting with the floor again. My arms were still bleeding and the filthy ground did no good to them. Deuce hooked his hand into the hem of my pants and dragged me over the floor by it. In any other situation it would've been funny. Now it was fearsome.

He threw me on the floor on my back. My head hit the ground and I saw stars for a second. How could he have so much power inside that thin body of his? I'm twice as broad, still he was able to overpower me like that. He straddled my hips and strangled me with one hand while the other unzipped my pants. No! No! I screamed until my lungs were burning, I clawed at his hand until I must've hit the bone. He didn't even budge a bit. My voice snapped but I kept trying to scream for my life. The previous times his rape was quick and easy but I knew this time would be far worse and more painful. Usually he took his time and I just didn't want it and felt sore afterwards. Now he'd leave me in pain for the rest of the remaining time I'd be alive.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. His eyes were full of revenge. My tears flowed freely down my cheeks. He pulled down my pants and his own. I couldn't bear this. No, please, someone come save me. Please. Please. Funny Man… I wish you'd come save me. Please, Funny, save me. Save me! I closed my eyes tightly and heard Deuce scream for me to open them but I didn't listen. I let my mind wander off to Funny Man. Come save me. I felt like he was answering me. _I love you. I miss you._ It made me feel better but that feeling quickly faded when Deuce thrust into me without any preparation. I was wide awake and out of my heroic fantasy with Funny Man. I whimpered and cried while he had his way with me. It hurt so much. Whenever I'd beg him to stop, he knocked my head against the floor. The whole world was spinning and I felt like dying right there and then.

Why didn't I die? Why didn't he kill me?

He finished, inside of me. White sticky liquid mingled with my blood on the floor. I shuddered in terror and rolled onto my side when he left silently without throwing a last glance at me. Finally it was over. It felt as if ages had passed between the start and end of this horrible thing.

For the rest of the night, I remained wide awake on my side in the eerie parking lot. The blood on my arms dried and formed a crusty whole. My tears made my cheeks sticky and cold. Now I was shivering because of the cold rather than the fear. Which brings me to this moment. I'm still lying in a fetus position, sobbing to myself. I've pulled up my pants but it feels sticky. I hate the stickiness. Why won't he let me shower just this once? I've been here 11 days and he still won't let me take a single shower. I wrap myself tightly in a ball, arms hooked around my drawn up knees.

I think I've learned my lesson. Never stare at his cuts and most of all DO NOT bust his nose.

* * *

**Please Review! It's our heavy fuel!**


	9. Reaching Out For You

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! It's good to be out of the hospital again with Awoken by my side. I think it's fair enough to say he's fine again. He'll always be a dork, but you know what I mean. My computer is currently broken but I'll get it back in maybe 2 or 3 days so I'm sorry but chapter 10 will be delayed. Sorry! Also, I've written until chapter 17 and when I reread this chapter, I started laughing at my own jokes. Pathetic, right? Then I realized I made Johnny say something in chapter 17 which he already said in this one...shit, I'm repeating myself! Enjoy!**

**MagicPug: I take it you enjoyed Black Dahlia? Please enjoy.**

**BloodSpinat: That's pretty bad about your mom and sister. We're here for you, though! Consider us two big brothers. Don't worry about Awoken. It's nothing bad. He just pretty much jumped off the couch, had a black out and hit his head against the table. It was just a concussion this time. I'm pretty damn sure I'd have a heart attack if you teleported right besides me. Also, I need to correct myself about the Stockholm Syndrome in this story. It'll be bad, not that bad, but bad enough and it won't develop further until maybe 10 chapter further. Oh en you show us your support through the reviews I always await. I love them so much, I actually wait for them. Also, quick question: I took over this story from Awoken, do I fit in with the other chapters?Enjoy.**

* * *

Day 12 and still they have yet to move on and get over Danny's death. Funny Man started eating like a normal human again now that he felt Danny's presence in his heart. Nowadays they sat together a lot on the couch. Johnny awkwardly sitting next to the bunk door and four of them on the couch. Funny Man next to J-Dog and Da Kurlzz. Charlie in Da Kurlzz' lap. They weren't even trying to hide their relationship anymore. They didn't need to. The only one dating a woman was Johnny anyway. J-Dog broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Now that he's… dead. I think we should call the police on Deuce."

"And tell them what? We don't even know where Deuce is."

"They'll do the searching for us. We've got evidence on our phones", J-Dog said.

"He's not dead."

Four heads turned towards their Mexican friend. "What?"

"He's not dead", he repeated, calmly.

Now he owed them an explanation. J-Dog nudged him. "How do you know?"

"Because I saw him", Funny Man stated as if the others were stupid for asking such question. Charlie threw his hands up in a frustrated manner. "And you didn't bother telling us?"

"When?" Johnny asked, leaning in closer.

"Yesterday night. You guys were out for dinner and I was lying on the couch. He was next to me", Funny Man replied.

All four of them sighed in annoyance. Da Kurlzz gave an angry scowl. "You're telling us he's not dead because you were hallucinating? Are you on weed again?"

The Mexican rolled his eyes. "It's true though. He's alive. He was sad, crying even. He kept whispering 'save me'. I just feel him. He's alive and I can't explain how I know. It's a feeling."

Still the others remained angry, except for Da Kurlzz. His scowl had turned into a gaze of understanding. "I believe you."

Charlie turned to him, baffled. "You believe that shit?"

His curly haired boyfriend nodded. "Do you remember that one time? You were hit by a car and I felt a sting in my heart while I was miles away from you."

"Coincidence", Charlie scoffed.

"No. That's love", Da Kurlzz smiled softly. Charlie rolled his eyes but couldn't hide a smile of happiness. He liked it when his friend was being sappy.

Funny Man disturbed their thoughts. "So that's why I think Danny's alive. I feel him and he's in pain."

"Of course he is. Deuce is probably beating the shit out of him", the eldest member thought out loud. Four pair of eyes turned his way but earned a shrug. "I'm just saying. I get jealous a lot too and if Charlie would kick me out of the band for getting cranky because of it, I'd want to kill the one I got jealous of too."

Charlie took his face into both hands. "You have no right to be jealous because I don't see anyone but you", he cooed.

J-Dog pretended to be throwing up. Johnny rolled his eyes and Funny Man stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Get a room, you two!"

Charlie shrugged and looked at Da Kurlzz, who got the hint and scooped up his boyfriend in his arms, carrying him to their bunk. Johnny quickly stole their spot on the couch.

"I don't get how they can still have so much fun while Danny…", Funny Man's voice died in his throat as he couldn't pronounce it. J-Dog swung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly. "You can't blame them for trying to cheer up. We'll find him and we'll save him. We can go ask around if anyone witnessed an unconscious singer getting dragged into a car. If there are witnesses, we can ask them which way the car went and if they saw the license plate. Then we can figure out if there's an apartment with a car park where it says 'no trespassing' and we know where Danny is!"

Johnny huffed and folded his arms. "I think you're forgetting that this is USA. It's filled with fucking apartments forbidding trespassing!"

J-Dog tapped his temples. "That's exactly why we need the license plate. The car park doesn't admit trespassing so the car must be parked in front of the apartment, right? If we know the directions and we know the license plate, we should be able to figure out which apartment it is."

The blue masked member hummed in agreement. "I do admit that's a nice plan."

"And then I'll castrate Deuce and take my leave into the sunset with my damsel in need", Funny Man joked. Johnny rolled his eyes but J-Dog held his hand to his heart with a sympathetic look into his eyes. "That's so romantic."

"God, when I see Danny, I'm gonna be sappy. I'll run up to him, twirl him around and kiss him", the Mexican thought aloud. Johnny gagged and held his fist in front of his mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm allergic to fabulousness."

J-Dog hit him harshly on the head. "Fuck you. We're going to make you fabulous."

"Try", Johnny dared him with squinted eyes. J-Dog wiggled his eyebrows and the two of them burst out laughing. Still their youngest friend didn't understand how they could laugh in times like these but yet it felt pleasant to hear their careless laughter. Like everything was back to normal. When he dared to let his lips form a smile, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

It knocked every bit of air out of him and he grabbed my chest with a keen of pain. The other two gawked at him in astonishment. "Funny? You okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay?" he wanted to yell but his windpipe didn't give him a chance to even utter a word. He could barely breath, every breath was like a wheeze. Danny. He had broken something and Funny Man could feel his pain deep inside his heart. It was unbearable. His body tried to reject the pain inside. He doubled over onto the floor. Both of his friends got up as if the couch caught fire and crouched by their friend's side. "What's going on?" J-Dog asked worried.

Johnny shook his head and wore a concerned frown on his face. "Funny?"

Suddenly the pain lessened and he could breathe normally. Still he felt a numb sting inside my chest. He was still hurt, his loved one. He was still hurt but it was less intense. What the fuck had happened to him? Suddenly he was scared. What if… What if Deuce had given him the dead penalty and life was slowly flowing of his body? Or maybe the Mexican had discovered a heart condition? No, it was Danny. He knew for sure it was his loved one. He knew he was in immense pain but he didn't know whether it was because he was dead or because he was hurt severely. Something inside told him it was a broken bone or bones.

"We need to find him quickly. We're running out of time", Funny Man stated dryly while the other two were worried sick about him. They helped him upright and Johnny immediately smacked his head. "You scared us!"

"I know, I'm sorry but I felt him. He broke something", the Mexican answered.

J-Dog and Johnny offered each other a lost glance and turned their gazes back at Funny Man. "Then we need to find him quickly."

Both Da Kurlzz and Charlie heard the fuzz and came back to see what had happened. "Is everything okay?" the curly haired man asked.

The three others nodded in unison. "Funny Man felt a major sting because Danny got hurt."

A silence fell between the five of them. Charlie decided to break it. "I don't get it. Why do you suddenly feel Danny? Why didn't you feel him before?"

Funny Man shrugged. "How should I know?"

He idly rubbed his chest where his heart should be and thought about the sting. Somehow he felt grateful he could feel the presence of his precious. It gave him hope . He wasn't dead yet. He was still fighting for his life. Da Kurlzz bit his lip. "Maybe Danny's only now reaching out for your warmth and comfort?"

He didn't know why he only felt it now, but he enjoyed the thought of Da Kurlzz' theory. It wasn't a solid one but it was a romantic one and lately he enjoyed romance very much.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter, next will be longer. I promise. Please Review! They're our heavy fuel.**


	10. Escape Plan

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I wrote this chapter with Awoken's assistance, though he kept dosing off! We wrote it a while ago, while he was still sick before his concussion. Enjoy!**

**Bloodspinat: About the dark stuff, I get that a lot. I take it as a compliment since it's supposed to be dark and heavy. Yes, I'm well aware the feelings they share are overly-romantic but Awoken keeps insisting I'm actually a romantic soul inside. I hit him for that. So you've got your wish too. Awoken helped me write this chapter. About the Stockholm Syndrome thing; I ADORE this story so I'll do anything to add a lot of elements which can turn out into interesting story lines. The Syndrome thingy will shift into another storyline which will make everything a lot better. Trust me on this one! Also, I won't add more chapter to Love Drabbles because of the comment about it being against the rules... I'll add it seperately on my account now, make sure to stay tuned for it. I need to say something; previous time you said you'd kick the prick in the shins. I wouldn't do that. Trust me, he's the whole reason my life got messed up. One more thing and I don't do this often; ...[hugs back]. Enjoy**

* * *

Danny's POV

I think I'm slowly losing my mind. No, I'm certain I'm slowly losing my mind. Maybe not even slowly but really quickly? Yeah, I'm convinced. I'm losing my mind pretty quickly. The only thing that's keeping me from going insane, is the band. Those boys. I love them. I wish they'd come save me. Day 12 started off pretty uneasy. I woke up screaming in terror because I accidentally shifted onto my back. A massive lightning bolt of pain went up my back. Damn it, Deuce, when I finally started liking you, you had to screw up. Literally. You screwed me up. Asshole. I hope you drown and die… No, you can't drown and die on me. Who would come bring me food, keep me company and have small talk with me? You aren't so bad when you're not trying to stick your dick dry up my ass.

Now it's early in the morning and I'm bored out of my mind. Maybe I should sing a song? No, I don't really feel like singing. To sing I have to be happy. Though I think I could consider myself slightly happy, right? Sure, I still shudder from last night but I've got this strange feeling in my chest. I don't know why, but I think I feel Funny Man's heartbeat. It's pleasant and it makes me smile slightly, though the smile melts away when my ass shoots another sting of pain upwards. That part is awful. I haven't seen Deuce since last night. What an asshole to just walk out and not stay to cuddle.

This is exactly what I meant! I'm losing my mind because now I'm joking about my kidnapper! I hate my stupid mind. I've slept a pretty long time but yet I still feel tired. I'm so tired and hungry. I just hope he brings me breakfast and forgives me for busting his nose like that. I did **not** just think that… Focus, Danny! I shake my head violently and clear my thoughts. That asshole deserved to get his nose busted. He deserves to die in a cold house with no friends around and no family. I don't.

I've been an innocent member. I took his place but did you ever see me gloat about it? No. I've been a very sweet, humble singer. I don't deserve to get killed by a jealous ex-lead singer. As if he reads my thoughts, the door opens and reveals his dark figure on top of the steps. I shiver involuntarily and shield my eyes from the lights outside. I hadn't noticed until now but the lights in the car park are a lot darker than the ones behind the strange, large door. That door's like a portal to me. I have no idea where it leads to. Who knows I might be in his garage. No, that seems improbable to me.

He slowly steps towards me and places a plate of food in front of me. I wanna sit upright but he forbids me. "On your knees."

I don't dare to question him and get on my knees to eat. It makes me feel like a dog again. I dare to look up into his eyes. He's wearing the mask again. His eyes are sad and red. Has he cried? I feel bad for him, though it must be my insane mind again. I'm starting to doubt my sanity. He catches my gaze and looks away. "It's for your own good. It'll hurt more if you sit on your behind."

I shoot upwards and stare at him, dumbfounded. Did he just…? Does he care for me? That's strange. What's next? He's going to apologize? No way.

"Look, little pet, don't ever stare at my cuts and don't kick me again or I'll do worse than weakly fuck you. I can make it bleed harder. I can add electricity in your body if you don't obey me, but I shouldn't have clawed you…. Sorry", Deuce awkwardly admits, rubbing the back of his head. My eyes widen. Is he serious? I had already forgotten about the deep cuts in my arms. He clawed me pretty badly and now that I think of it, it stings too. I just didn't notice because my ass is whining like an attention whore. Oh, the irony. No, insane thoughts, get back inside!

Deuce places a hand on my arm and I instinctively shuffle away from him, back to my trusted pillar. His expression in his eyes harden but softens again in understanding. He turns me a little and looks at the wounds on my arms. "Damn, I really slashed you, didn't I? My nails aren't even that long."

He rubs the crusty wound and hums. This time, he's humming Knife Called Lust. I just hope his humming doesn't shift to violence this time. He lets go of my arm and gets up. "I've got nothing to disinfect that in this building, sorry. You'll live, right?"

"Why are you so nice to me now?" I spit, not happy with how this feels. Yesterday he was nice to me but in the evening he suddenly decided to play the insane kidnapper on me. Deuce doesn't look shocked. "Fuck, how should I know? Guilt, maybe? Believe me. If I could, I would've murdered you already."

"But you can't? Then why won't you let me go? Are you waiting for the guys to find me?"

"They think you're dead."

"Really?"

He's hesitating but nods his head anyway. "I'll kill you eventually. Just wait for it. Maybe I'll just starve you?"

"It doesn't matter how you do it, the police will find you anyway. They'll find my body, the guys will point at you and you'll get caught", I dryly tell him.

Deuce shrugs. "I don't care. I care about revenge."

"Oh so you kill me, revenge taken. Then what? You'll marvelously feel better about yourself? Frolic through life like you're the boss? You feel guilty already so when you've pulled the trigger on me, it'll eat you away", I hear myself say. I don't know why I started going on guilty-patrol but I guess I'd do anything to see my friends again. Strange mind of mine.

I can see Deuce's eyes turning as I speak. He's getting angry again. I know I should stop. Why don't I stop? I keep blabbering about guilt and how he's going to get caught by the police. Do I want to get raped again?

He sighs. It seems like he gives up. His anger has shifted and an unidentified feeling is there instead. Like he doesn't deem me worth his time. Well, excuse me, but you're the one who kidnapped me, mr. I'm-So-Jealous. He walks away and the door falls into the lock. I'm alone once again. He forgot the plate. I get up and try to walk for a bit. The pain is agonizing but I try to ignore it. Be tough now, Danny. I walk around for a bit and explore as far as I can go. This is hopeless. I'll never esca-

I hear a sound. Footsteps! They're not coming from the door, where Deuce is. They're coming from the broken elevator. I try to run towards it, but my nose hits the concrete when the chain around my foot, pulls me back harshly.

Fuck you, chain! I crawl towards the sound, scream but my voice is hoarse from the night before. I had screamed until my voice snapped, remember? I call out but I don't get an answer. I see a silhouette of a person. He's coming up the stairs. I try to make as much noise as I can but that's not very easy. Stupid chain!

In all anger at the chain, I stomp my foot against the pillar. Something cracks and a pain I've never felt before, shoots through my body. Oh fuck, that hurts! Make it stop! I broke my own foot. Good job, idiot. On the other hand, I see this as an opportunity.

I twist my broken foot into strange angles to push it through the chain until I'm freed.

When I'm finally loose, I limp towards the elevator. There's a guy! I place my hands against the class, separating us and knock on it. The guy looks up in terror, screams and runs away. Fuck you, asshole! You could've been the hero to solve a kidnapping!

Beaten I slide down the glass onto the floor and sigh. I'll die here for sure. Wait… My foot is loose. What am I doing here? I should escape!

I get up and limp towards the opposite direction of the large door. Arrows point towards the exit of this car park. I'll get out of here! It'll work out. I limp up the ramp, underneath the yellow tape which seals the car park as closed. I can see the light of the outer world. I'm almost there!

Suddenly I hear Deuce yelling. "Danny! I'll get you!"

Oh fuck. I limp faster. Only 50 feet away of the exit. I hear Deuce's footsteps and dare to look behind me. I can see him already. He's running towards me. I get closer and closer towards the exit. 20 feet, almost and-

Deuce tackles me in front of the exit and drags me back down by my collar. It hurts. He's walking too quickly for me. I'm obliged to step onto my broken foot and howl each time I do. There goes my escape plan. I'll never ever get out of here.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	11. Through His Eyes

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! This chapter was my idea but we wrote it together. We just thought it would be fitting, no? Enjoy!**

**Bloodspinat: Yeah, I don't hug unless I'm drunk. I'm kidding. I've got a lot in store for this story. It won't just be the abduction, but it'll also be the recovery attached to it. We've got 18 chapters right now for this story and it'll probably get around the 14 more. It's on a pause for a moment, though you won't notice since the updates will keep coming, because Awoken and I are working on a funny, slash-ish story on Hollywood Undead, called "Types Of Drunks". If it's up to me, this story will go on until 40 chapters mark or something, but I need a lot of luck to make that happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

Deuce's POV

You've done it now, Deuce. Congratulations. It was innocent at first. I was angry because Hollywood Undead was exploding all over the world and I was on my own with 9 Lives. I never did anything wrong. Sure, I was moody because I was jealous but J-Dog had absolutely no right to kick me out for it. A good boyfriend would've tried to solve my jealousy issues. He should've comforted me, told me they'd kick Danny out. They didn't. It was day 11 and I'd just got back from Danny. He was staring at my cuts so I got violent with him. He bust my nose and I raped him. An eye for an eye. That's how I saw it when I was doing it. As I slam the door shut behind me, I suddenly feel very small. It wasn't an eye for an eye. I had absolutely no right to brutally rape him like that and leave him for dead. The world is spinning around me and I slide down the door of my room in the apartment. The key of the car park burns in my hands. I pull up my knees and wrap my arms around it. It seemed so innocent at first. I'd kidnap Danny, beat him up and send pictures and videos to the guys. Then I'd let him go again. Now it was so fucked up. I need to kill him now. Killing him and freeing him will both end up with me in prison, but I'd rather kill him. If I let him go, it would be a victory for the guys from Hollywood Undead. I couldn't let that happen.

I had to kill him. Unknown to me, tears had started trickling down my cheeks. Stupid emotions. I don't want to be emotional. All I want, is my revenge. And my J-Dog.

How could I let that stupid jealousy break off my relationship with him? The one I've loved ever since I can remember. I know I'll never love anyone else as much as I loved my J-Pup. My J-Pup. I wish he'd come back to me but it's too late for that now.

I've been an asshole and I've kidnapped one of his friends. All cries for his attention. Still he won't budge and won't deem me worthy of his attention. I find it frustrating but I guess I deserve it. I rub the tears away angrily and decide to get some sleep.

In the morning I grab the key for the car park, put on my mask, get some bread and head downstairs to give Danny his breakfast.

I open the door and watch him quiver and shield his eyes. I'm used to his fearful eyes by now. When his eyes have adjusted to the light, he's staring at the door with big, wonderful eyes. I love his brown eyes. I can't kill this sweet, little pet of mine.

I put the plate with the bread in front of him and watch him shift to sit on his behind. That doesn't seem like a good idea when I think of last night. "On your knees", I quickly say, but it sounds bold and bossy.

His expression drops to zero and he bends over on his knees to eat. I didn't mean to go back to the first few days of eating dog food. I just wanted to help him, this time. Did I really sound too rude? Maybe I should soften my voice a little. He's staring into my eyes. Does he notice I've cried? When I look back into his eyes, he turns his gaze away. It's cute how shy he gets when I've hurt him. Too bad I have to see this cute side from him after such an unfortunate event. Maybe he doesn't dare to look me in the eye because of my bold words? I think I should smoothen them. "It's for your own good. It'll hurt more if you sit on your behind."

He shoots up in surprise. He's baffled and turns his head like a real pet. It's adorable but I still hate his guts. Yet I feel bad for him. Maybe I should apologize? Not for the rape, no. I'd never admit it wasn't righteous to do that. I'll just apologize for… For what? He's eating again, leaning on his hands. His arms are covered in crusty, bloody wounds because of my nails. That's something I should apologize for.

"Look, little pet, don't ever stare at my cuts and don't kick me again or I'll do worse than weakly fuck you. I can make it bleed harder. I can add electricity in your body if you don't obey me, but I shouldn't have clawed you…. Sorry", I awkwardly admit, rubbing the back of my head. His eyes widen.

He idly traces the wounds on his arms and I don't think he knows he's doing that. I put my hand on his arm and feel him trying to pull away from me. Of course he thinks I might try to hurt him again. I won't. I mentally promise him I won't. Not this morning.

I turn him to his side and look at the wounds. They look infected because of the filthy floor I dragged him across. "Damn, I really slashed you, didn't I? My nails aren't even that long."

While examining the wounds, I start humming Knife Called Lust. It's stuck in my head because I thought about J-Pup. Damn, I really miss him. "I've got nothing to disinfect that in this building, sorry. You'll live, right?"

That's the second apology from me. I think I might be going crazy.

"Why are you so nice to me now?" he spits. I guess I deserve that kind of an attitude from him. I think he's being relatively nice to me for what I've done to him. I would've broken my nose, ribs, arms and legs by now. Maybe even rip out my heart if I was him. Shove it down my throat. Honestly I don't know why I'm so nice to Danny suddenly. "Fuck, how should I know? Guilt, maybe? Believe me. If I could, I would've murdered you already."

It was true but I couldn't kill him. My conscious was in the way. Stupid faggot enemy got me kicked out of the band. I've wanted to kill him for so long and now he's looking all cute and innocent.

"But you can't? Then why won't you let me go? Are you waiting for the guys to find me?"

"They think you're dead."

"Really?"

Actually… I think about yesterday. When I was cozy and sitting in my apartment and received a text message. Who could that be, I thought. It was a text message from Funny Man. It read: "Danny's not dead. He's alive. I know he is and we're coming to get him, motherfucker. Bitch, you better be prepared cause shit's going down!"

I was angry when I read that and I went downstairs to see if Danny had somehow managed to send a text message to Funny Man. When it resulted into nothing, I crumbled his phone and got angry with him, raped him even…

I nodded. Liar. I'm such a liar. "I'll kill you eventually. Just wait for it. Maybe I'll just starve you?"

I felt like I had to protect myself so I did.

"It doesn't matter how you do it, the police will find you anyway. They'll find my body, the guys will point at you and you'll get caught", he stated

I shrug. "I don't care. I care about revenge."

"Oh so you kill me, revenge taken. Then what? You'll marvelously feel better about yourself? Frolic through life like you're the boss? You feel guilty already so when you've pulled the trigger on me, it'll eat you away", Danny dares to say. It surprises me how much energy this body has left since I've beaten him, raped him, hurt him, mentally abused him. I find myself admiring his strength but it also angers me. I would've broken down already. Another things that's so perfect about little Danny. Anger is slowly boiling inside of me again but I carefully tuck it away and get up. I sigh. Damn, being a kidnapper is tough.

I walk away and close the door behind me. Upstairs I flop down on the couch. Danny's right. This kidnapping isn't going anywhere. I only feel guilty over every single angry remark towards him whenever I wake up from my fury. It's inhuman how guilty I can feel about these things. I can't kill Danny.

Suddenly I realize I've forgotten the empty plate of food and decide to go get it. As I make my way downstairs I open the door and look for Danny. He's nowhere to be seen. The chain just lies there like it had always been that empty. Fucking Danny!

"Danny! I'll get you!" I scream and begin my search. Where would he go? He must've fled towards the ramp the cars used to take as an entrance. I run towards the ramp and see Danny round the corner. He's limping. Perfect, he won't go too far if he's limping.

He glances at me and I run faster. Right before the exit, I tackle him to the floor and drag him back down. I hear him howl with every step on his painful foot. He must've broken it to flee the chain. I admire his cleverness but at the same time, I'm making plans to punish him. The kid made me feel bad about myself for doing this to him, but all of that is lost. I feel like I've got two faces. A face of guilt and one of fury. The fury one takes over and I don't know when the guilt comes back. I don't want it to come back. I should end it with Danny. Yes, I'll punish him for sure and it'll be the final blow.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel**


	12. The Messenger

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello our lovelies! Thank you for the many many views last time I updated. This story has become a way of living! Awoken is back alive and well, writing and well too. I got good news and very good news! Good news is I found myself a new girl! Very good news is we've written 19 chapters. Today we wrote chapter 18. I know I said 19 but that's because we've written chapter X, one we can't place in numbers yet but it's something that'll happen for sure! Enjoy!**

**Bloodspinat: I waited for you but I got too excited over a new chapter, sorry. Still, much hearts from us if you're there.**

**AquaTheFreak: Relax! I got all 4 of your reviews, they take 2 days to show up because you're a guest. I love how you went through the trouble of rewriting your review 4 times. Honestly, I've started to like Deuce because of this story even though I used to 'dislike' him. In a sense I loved the music but hated his persona. This story can't end because it's my favorite of all stories I've written. We've written 19 chapters now. If you really love yaoi and Hollywood Undead, I suggest you check out my HU stories, in the future and present, because I'll always sneak in some slash. Nothing smutty yet, I'm still too prudish for that. Enjoy and welcome to the dark side as my reviewer!**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen a guy with brown hair, beautiful sparkling brown eyes and awesome tattoos getting dragged into a car while he was unconscious?"

The woman screamed and smacked her purse into Funny Man's face. "You creep!"

Behind the Mexican his friends snickered. "Nice job, detective."

"You got a better idea, Jay?" Funny Man scoffed and walked back to them. J-Dog nodded, pretended to shove them all aside and strutted forward to a passerby who was facing the street, her back turned towards them. "Excuse me, miss- oh, shit, I mean sir… Imeannevermind", J-Dog stumbled while trying to get away and the others burst out laughing at his epic fail. "Smooth, Jay, smooth", Charlie chuckled but earned a glare from his friend. "Can you do better?"

"Piece of cake. Watch and learn", Charlie grinned, stepping forward towards a guy in a suit. "Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a few questions?"

The man nodded.

"Did you see anything here on Tuesday the 3rd?"

The man nodded again. "Yeah, it was very strange."

"What did you see?"

"Sorry, John, hang on. This guy here is asking me something."

"Huh?"

The guy in the suit turned towards Charlie with a phone pressed against his ear. Charlie got pale before flustering completely and strolling back to the others with his head low. The others kept their faces devoid of amusement but were dying inside. If there was one thing that was generally known, it was that no one should laugh with Charlie in his face.

"What exactly did we have to learn out of that failure?" Johnny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie flailed his arms. "You try it!"

Johnny shook his head and stepped forward towards an elderly woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can I ask you something?"

"What?" the woman asked, shouting slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Johnny asked, louder this time.

The woman nodded. "Of course, honey, ask me anything."

"Did you see anything strange here on Tuesday the 3rd?"

"What?"

"Tuesday the 3rd, did you see anything?"

"What!?"

"I said: DID YOU SEE ANYTHING!" Johnny screamed.

"Hey leave that lady alone!" some guy yelled and Johnny looked at him like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was just asking her something."

"Yeah right, asking doesn't mean yelling", the guy discussed.

"Just fuck off already, it's none of your business", Johnny begged but it sounded rather like he was flipping him off. The guy disappeared and Johnny turned towards the woman. "Did you?"

"There he is, officer."

Oh fuck. The guy was back with a police officer this time. Johnny's eyes went wide and he started running for his life. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The other four cracked up laughing so hard their sides hurt. Johnny kept running away from the officer but eventually the man caught up with him and asked for an explanation. When Johnny explained he was just trying to ask her something but she didn't understand him, he didn't believe him. So Johnny took the officer to the lady and told him to ask her something. He did but she didn't hear him and let him off the hook. Defeated he returned to the others who were in tears of laughing so hard. "That was priceless. Just priceless!" Charlie laughed.

All gazes pointed towards Da Kurlzz. "What?"

"Your turn."

Da Kurlzz shrugged and stepped forward to a young lady. The lady recognized him from Hollywood Undead, making him blush madly and she gladly offered him the information he wanted. Soon the drummer returned to the others. "So? How did it go?"

"She used to listen to us when Deuce was still in the band so she recognized me and told me she saw someone with his mask on, dragging a body into a car. She didn't think too much of it, she thought it was someone's bachelor party or something. They drove off. It was a red Toyota with license plate 6VBV562 and went southwards. She's got a photographic memory."

"Perfect!" Johnny commented, clapping his hands together.

"She also gave me her number", Da Kurlzz chuckled.

Charlie squinted his eyes. "Which you'll throw away, right?"

Da Kurlzz rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around the rapper. "Maybe I'll call her. I kinda like jealous Charlie."

"Fuck off", Charlie hissed and shrugged off the arm.

The drummer sighed and threw away the number of the lady. "Happy now?"

Charlie clung to his side again. "Very."

The five boys walked southwards in search of an apartment with a closed car park and a red Toyota in front of the building. Or so you thought.

Meanwhile Deuce got a phone call. "Ah, hello, my dear messenger. How's it going?"

"I can't believe it but you were right", a female voice said into the phone.

"About? I'm right about many things", Deuce smiled, feeling slightly better than yesterday. Day 11 and 12 really wrecked him but he was starting to see everyone as objects in his game of kidnapping. Now day 13 was so much easier for him.

"About the guys. They were walking around in front of my house, asking if anyone had seen anything on Tuesday the 3rd", the woman replied, waking Deuce out of his thoughts.

"And you went outside and responded?"

"I sent them southwards to find a red Toyota with a totally random license plate. Convinced them I had a photographic memory", she dryly said.

Deuce cracked a smile. "Perfect. I knew I could count on you for that."

"Am I getting my money now?"

"Yeah, I'll give you the address and come by now", Deuce sighed, clicking the barrel open to see if there were enough bullets in the chambers. He said goodbye to her after giving her the address and hung up, swinging the gun closed again when he was happy with the amounts of bullets inside. Stupid bitch. She thought she was getting her money while she was actually getting a bullet through her head. Yesterday Deuce would've felt bad about it but today he saw her as an object. Nothing but an object, just like Danny. Danny was an object. The gun felt heavy in his hand at first but now it felt as if he couldn't live without it. It was a part of his arm now.

He kinda felt regretful for sending the guys southwards. He'd rather have them up with him in the north so he could chase them all with his bullets. He closed his eyes and daydreamed about it. Bang! Funny Man gets a bullet in his head, falls to the ground and Danny cries in terror. Bang! Danny dies next to his loved one. He points the gun at Da Kurlzz. Charlie begs for Deuce to kill him instead. Bang! Charlie dies. Da Kurlzz is miserable. Bang! Dead now. Johnny tries to be protective. Oh how long Deuce has been waiting to slaughter his smug face. Bang! Now it's just J-Dog and Deuce. He points the gun between J-Dog's eyes, hand shivering slightly. In his head he pulls the trigger on him but he can't imagine the scenery. With the others, he imagined them falling, bleeding, screaming, hurt. J-Dog's death is a blank spot, like his mind doesn't want to see him die.

Deuce curses underneath his breath, now he felt mad. Perfect timing for his anger, now he could kill the bitch and go punish Danny for trying to escape. A bell signaled the arrival of the woman. Deuce opened the door with a happy smile, guiding her towards the car park 'for safety reasons'. There he slid past Danny so he wouldn't see what he was planning on doing. The woman asked her money but Deuce only smirked.

"I'm gonna pay in bullets."

He pointed the gun at her and shot, counting each shot. "One, two, three, four, five!"

The wicked smile on his face would've scared anyone shitless. She was dead by now. He felt pumped and decided his plan for today, day 13.

He'd kill Danny today. Today was his lucky day. He'd get the death penalty. Poor little Danny was holding his broken foot in both hands and seemed surprised Deuce had entered with a unidentified woman. Don't worry, little pet, you won't feel the pain in your foot anymore when you're dead, Deuce darkly thought to himself. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at Danny. "Say goodbye now, little pet."

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel!**


	13. Suspicion

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I've been listening to a lot of songs from Swan Songs if you hadn't noticed yet. Like Black Dahlia, Paradise Lost, Knife Called Lust, This Love This Hate, Sell Your Soul and those. They make me appreciate Deuce more. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note (Awoken): I never thought I'd miss the irritating sound of that annoying wake up call! Wait, that's Monster banging on my apartment door, thinking I might've fainted on him again. Good to be back, though. This chapter's on Monster but next will be on me! Enjoy!**

**Bloodspinat: (Monster speaking) I spoil in what I say? Oh fuck, I didn't realize. Sorry, I just get really excited over a new chapter and sharing ideas and such. I'll try not to spoil anything anymore. Let me get back at your review on Types Of Drunks. Who's your OTP? And what other pairing did you notice? I'm not quite following. Also I didn't know you were here or not because I didn't see your review previously. Sorry. Yeah about updating fics... Look at my "I Hate That I Love You", I haven't updated that in a long time because I'm too focused on Kidnapped right now. We wrote chapter 20 today. I'm trying to come up with a new chaptered story on HU because I really like making stories about these guys. Who knows what we might come up with? Much love and enjoy!**

* * *

Danny's POV

I don't trust this situation at all. Deuce dragged me back, forcing me to step onto my broken foot. He chained my other leg to the pillar and bound my hands together in front of me. In reflex I sat down and rubbed my sore, broken foot. Then Deuce disappeared without saying anything at all. That's exactly why I'm fearing the worst right now. He didn't punish me so he must have an evil plan. I've never seen such rage in his eyes than the moment he tackled me to the floor. He was slowly breaking, regretting my abduction and I ruined it all by trying to escape. He would've caved in, freed me, but now he probably feels more motivated to kill me.

Why won't he kill me already? My foot hurts but I think I'd rather be dead. It would be lovely to die right now. A bullet in my head and that's all. Yes, I would love to have a bullet through my head right now.

The door opens the door and Deuce steps through with an unknown woman. He takes her out of my sight but I can still hear the bullets. It sounds like finger nails getting dragged over a blackboard to me. I hate it. Soon after he comes back and points the gun at my head. My eyes widen and my jaw drops to the floor. "Say goodbye now, little pet", he growls. I'm scared shitless. I don't wanna die anymore. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. I'm sorry for thinking I wanted to be dead. Please let me live! Suddenly there's a filthy stench in the air. Oh fuck, I peed my pants. I whimper anxiously and shuffle backwards to the pillar. "Deuce, don't do this."

"Shut up."

"Please."

"No."

"We can work this through. It-it doesn't have to end like this", I beg.

The pure white fury in Deuce's eyes shift. He still wears the stupid mask but I can see that much of an expression in his face. His hand quivers and he drops his arm slowly to his side. "That's what I said."

I make an intelligible sound of astonishment. What is he talking about now? Deuce looks down at the ground, rips off his mask and looks at me with tired and sad eyes. "A normal day aboard the bus when J-Dog takes me alone and tells me you've all decided to kick me out of the band because of my jealous behavior. I said the exact same words to him when he told me. The exact same fucking words with the same fucking stutter. Did he listen to me back then? No, he still kicked me out. Am I going to listen to you?" he growls with renewed hurt in his voice. His sentence trails off but I know what he's trying to say. I close my eyes, say goodbye to everyone once again. Their images flicker in front of my vision. Mom, dad, Louie, ex-wife Theresa, Scarlett, Darren the drummer, Da Kurlzz, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, J-Dog and Funny Man. The image of Funny Man lingers. Goodbye everyone, it was a pleasure meeting you all. I wait for the click of the trigger and the bullet in my head. I wait for the agonizing pain in my brain but I don't feel anything. Has it passed already? I hear a crack, a muffled scream and metal hitting the concrete. I dare to open my eyes. Deuce is lying on the ground, the gun further away from him. His wrist bent in an unnatural angle. He's trying to grab the gun but a shadow figure takes the gun off the ground.

Shadow figure, thank you for saving my life. "Kurlzz, take the gun and point it at Deuce, will you?"

I know that voice. I vaguely recognize it. It's the shadow figure. He's handing the gun to Da Kurlzz. Kurlzz… wait a minute. He's part of my band! I'm saved! Wait, is he part of the kidnappers? Possibly, I don't know him that well. I regret thinking that when he points the gun at Deuce with a snarl. "You thought we wouldn't find you, hm?"

Deuce looks absolutely terrified as he stands there. "How did you find me? I thought you were headed to the south?"

"Yeah, we were until I suddenly realized something. That woman, I didn't trust her. We headed south to misguide her, then followed her here. Right on time", Da Kurlzz explains.

I feel grateful. Shadow figure crouches besides me. "Danny? Are you okay?"

Still I feel like I recognize that voice. And I do. It's Funny Man. I stare at him with blank eyes, unable to comprehend what's going on. He's got tears in his eyes and I feel mine watering too. He grabs my shoulders and wraps his arms all around me. "I'm so happy we found you."

In my numb state, I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his shoulder. He smells like cigarettes and I find myself enjoying the smell. More than my urine stench.

He kisses my head and I feel a warmth spreading slowly. "I missed you", he mumbles into me. All of the sudden I realize what's going on. The guys found me.

Hollywood Undead found me and saved me from getting killed. I look around the room. Da Kurlzz is keeping Deuce in place by pointing the gun at him. Charlie looks like he wants to murder Deuce. Johnny and J-Dog stand in front of me while Funny Man is hugging me. Funny Man is hugging me. He's hugging me! I crawl into his warmth, all the way in his lap. I ignore the pain in my broken foot and cuddle up to him like my life depends on it. After making sure I'm okay, J-Dog steps up to Deuce.

"What victory did that bring you?"

Deuce averts his eyes to the ground. J-Dog took it as a signal to go on. "Who the fuck are you, Aron? You're not the one I met, not the one I fell in love with, not the one I had a future with. You're nobody. You're what we sing about in our songs. You're everything that's wrong with the world. You're not even worth killing."

My kidnapper is in tears and I can't help but feel bad for him. He's on his knees, his broken wrist limp but his other hand reaching out for J-Dog. "I'm sorry", he whispers.

J-Dog kicks his hand away. "You're too late with your apology now. It won't save your sorry ass. Johnny, call the police."

Johnny takes out his phone and dials the number. The former lead singer wipes his tears off on the back of his hand and doesn't dare to look up at J-Dog. He doesn't dare to make eye contact. He's too scared to see the disappointed look in his eyes. "I just wanted you back", he cries.

J-Dog's eyes shift. I think I spotted some kind of affection but I'm not sure. "I pity you, Deuce. If you really wanted me back, you wouldn't kidnap Danny and try to kill him. You saved your apologies for now, now that you're caught. You're nothing but a rat. I'll never ever want you back and I haven't missed you for a second since you left!"

Deuce flinches and I know J-Dog is lying. We all know he still misses Deuce sometimes. He still thinks about him. About their secret places, their love, their care for each other, their memories. He's lying to hurt Deuce even more. What's wrong with me that I feel so bad for Deuce?

"Talking to you didn't help either! I tried to reason with you but you kicked me out!" Deuce yells. I vaguely hear sirens in the distance. J-Dog's expression hardens. "You deserved it. Now shut up or Kurlzz will shoot you."

That's not true. Da Kurlzz won't shoot. He's lying again because he knows he'll melt if Deuce keeps talking. He'll break and give him a second chance. He couldn't let that happen so he silenced Deuce with a lie. The police arrives. It's the same officer Johnny met previously so he awkwardly tells him the whole story; beginning to end. He even shows the pictures and videos. After having watched everything, the officer takes Deuce away and tells the boys they've been very brave. It's over.

I'm safe in their hands.

Da Kurlzz' POV

I didn't trust the lady who gave me the information. There were many reasons why. For one, her phone number she gave me, was fake. I didn't have the guts to tell Charlie I called the number just to check if it was a real one. My poor baby would get jealous and I didn't want him to be jealous. Focus, Matt! Also the photographic memory? That was a total lie. I asked her if the unconscious body had brown hair and a HU tattoo on his hand and she said she didn't remember. Lastly, she gave me a license plate but the plate was most definitely not right because she was just rambling the license plate of the car behind me. So I didn't trust her information but I didn't want to tell the others yet. We first had to make sure the lady believed we were headed south. Then…as she started walking, we went north. Good thing we went north.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel.**


	14. Take Me Home

**Author's Note (Awoken): Hello, our lovelies. This chapter is on me! Monster and I had a pretty funny discussion this afternoon. It is obvious Danny is a bottom in this story, even with Funny Man. That makes Funny Man on top and Deuce also on top. So that means J-Dog used to be on the bottom with Deuce but then there's 1 pairing left. Who should bottom in Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene? How no life can you get when you start discussing that as two adolescents. Enjoy!**

**Author's Note (Monster): So...tired...must...sleep... Next chapter is on me! Awoken shouldn't use words like 'adolescents'. It makes him even more dorky. Enjoy.**

**AquaTheFreak: (Awoken speaking) No, it's not ending yet. I've got a lot in store for this story. We wrote chapter 21 yesterday and already have a vague idea of chapter 22. Sorry, we didn't see your review in time. Usually we wait for the reviews but we didn't know you were becoming a regular reviewer. Thanks a lot about us being the best 2 fanficers! I only realized that now.**

**Bloodspinat: (Monster speaking) Let me follow up on you. Behind the dot is also the bottom. My favorite is definitely but I also see Danny with Charlie or J-Dog (threesome?). Then I'd also pair up Funny Man with J3T (who's the bottom in that?) or Charlie. Another favorite is definitely because I don't really see Da Kurlzz with anyone but Charlie. I once read a story where he was paired up with Deuce, weird but enjoyable. Then there's also but I also like J-Dog with Charlie. Deuce x Danny is also quite interesting, especially when the relationship is a secret. You may be right about Danny always being the bottom but there are times he can be the top. He could be the top with Charlie. Damn, those are a lot of pairings! , , , FM.J3T, , , , , . A lot of lovely pairings. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny was finally home again. The whole way back, Funny Man didn't let him go. His foot was broken and swollen so he couldn't walk on it. Instead the Mexican cradled him in his arms and carried him towards the bus. It felt too early to kiss Danny. He would first let him get over this whole kidnapping and then he'd make his move. They'd live happily ever after. He didn't want to be his rebound after all. Danny shuddered but he wasn't cold. He felt unreal. Like this whole thing was just a dream. He was happy to be out of that hell hole but still he kept thinking about Deuce. Was he going to be okay? Would he go to jail? Danny was wondering about it while lying in Funny Man's arms. He felt happy. The Mexican was holding him, taking care of him. His heart was swelling with love. Charlie and J-Dog walked besides him, constantly telling him things of how much they missed him and how worried they were. It felt great to be loved.

Da Kurlzz even softly hummed the tune of Lights Out reassuring Danny they'd make the song come true. Johnny was busy on the phone as the cops were calling him. They needed Danny to tell them absolutely everything Deuce did to him in order for them to put Deuce away to prison.

Danny awoke from his thoughts when he felt Funny Man's fingers trace his crusty wounds on his arms. "What did that monster do to you?"

"Deuce", Danny corrected, "slashed his nails across my arms when I bust his nose."

"You bust his nose?" Charlie smiled.

Danny scowled. "That's not something to be happy about. He was angry because I was staring at his cuts."

"Cuts?" J-Dog asked, worriedly.

The others threw him an angry glare but he ignored it. "Does he cut again?"

"Yeah, he got mad when I stared at it", Danny explained calmly. He kept the rest of the story to himself. He didn't want to tell them everything yet. He didn't feel like it anyway. He was worn out, tired, hurt and his head ached. He felt Funny Man's muscles tighten. He was definitely getting on his nerves by talking so calmly about it.

The Mexican stumbled over his own feet, almost dropped Danny to the floor. "Watch it!" Charlie called as Funny Man fell against Charlie to hold himself upright. Danny almost hit the ground but Johnny took over, placed him on the ground. He supported his side with the broken foot and helped him walk like that. "Funny Man, what the fuck. You almost dropped him!"

Funny Man wasn't listening. He wasn't even there with his thoughts.

They finally arrived at the bus and finally told the driver to head for Los Angeles. No more concerts. They were headed straight home. But the driver couldn't leave yet. They first needed to end the case with Deuce.

A police officer came by that night, asking Danny to tell him everything he knew. The others were in the other room, respecting his privacy. Of course the lead singer was reluctant at first but after saying the first few words, a waterfall of tales came forth out of his mouth. He told about the dog food. About the rape. About feeding him his own dog. About the violence. About his escape. About the videos and photos. About the gun pointed to his head. Everything. Except for the woman and the gunshots. He wasn't sure so he didn't want to tell them that. Actually he was sure but he was just telling himself he wasn't to have a reason to keep it to himself. Sneaky victim.

Luckily the boys couldn't hear him talk about what happened. He didn't want them to know everything just yet.

The officer once again told him how brave he was. He told them they needed to get him checked in the hospital for his foot and further injuries. They agreed to do so.

Later in the evening they drove to the hospital. J-Dog didn't come along. He told them he needed to do something first.

Danny had a full body check in the hospital and was held there another hour to see if he was recovering psychologically.

"Okay, your body is in great shape. Your foot is broken in 3 spots. Your bruises are healing slowly. The wounds on your arms need to be disinfected but you don't seem to have broken anything else", the first doctor reported. Danny was relieved. No more broken bones. Yet he had to walk with crutches for a while. Fun-fucking-tastic.

The others had difficulties waiting outside. They needed their little Danny. They hadn't seen him in such a long time and were dying to find out if he was really okay.

"So Danny, how do you feel about Deuce?" the second doctor questioned. It was a female doctor with glasses. She'd got a copy of the story what happened and was checking if Danny was okay in his head.

"I hate him for what he did to me", Danny answered truthfully.

"Do you want him to die?"

He thought about it for a second. Die? No human deserved to die for the reasons Deuce had. He was jealous, lost his boyfriend and the band he had founded. All because of him. Danny felt like Deuce had treated him relatively well for someone who ruined his life. No, he didn't deserve to die. "No. He had his reasons to hurt me."

"Do you think those reasons were righteous?"

"I would've done the same if I were in his position, I think."

The lady made him think. Deuce was just depressed over losing J-Dog. Danny felt pity towards him and suddenly didn't want to hurt him anymore. He wanted to tell him everything would be fine. When he got out of the doctor's room, the other four jumped upright.

"And?"

"I have to get back tomorrow to see how I'm processing it all", Danny told them with a small smile. The smile wasn't truthful. It was a fake one. He didn't feel happy at all. He felt guilty for letting Deuce get arrested and telling the story to the police as if he was the bad guy. The police didn't know about Danny's behavior when Deuce was still in the band. He was an enthusiastic noob, eager to learn. Too enthusiastic according to Deuce.

He felt tired and wanted to sleep. As soon as they got aboard the bus, he went straight to his bunk instead of catching up on the others. They still couldn't leave for Los Angeles because of the case with Deuce. Another thing they couldn't do because of Danny.

He tried to sleep but remained awake for most of the night while the others were happily snoring. When he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of the car park. He was so scared, he awoke screaming and trashing. He awoke the others with his screams. It took them a full 30 minutes to calm him down and convince him it was just a dream.

He felt bad for worrying his fellow band members like that.

Funny Man expressed the most worry, which made Danny feel warm and fuzzy about himself. Still he didn't sleep anymore until the morning. Which made it more difficult to get out of his bunk, which was the highest of the three on the right side, with his crutches.

When the others were awake, they drove off to the hospital for Danny's appointment. The same female doctor greeted him and asked him a couple of questions about his night. Danny told her he awoke screaming, had nightmares and failed to recognize the reality after waking up. She nodded her head in response. The steel door of her office opened and Danny had a jump-scare. He thought Deuce was there but it was just the nurse. The doctor noticed so she scribbled something on her paper. He got outside and into the bus, with much needed help since he couldn't walk on the damn foot!

"And?" Da Kurlzz asked.

Danny held up the note in his hands. "We need to go to the drugstore. She prescribed me some sleeping pills, some shit to ease the nightmares and something else to calm me down. Shit, I need to take stuff I can't even pronounce the name of!"

"Or read it", Charlie commented, taking the note and trying to decipher the weird curls in the handwriting. "Does this word look like 'penis' to you too?"

"Your brain is a penis", Da Kurlzz snarled, snatching the note out of his hands.

"So I shoved my brain up your ass last night?" Charlie grinned.

The others laughed and Da Kurlzz turned bright red. "Fuck you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

They drove off to the drugstore. The lady behind the counter told them to come back for it in the evening so they had plenty of time to fill before coming back. First of all they grabbed a bite. Danny was dying for some normal food. They decided to let him pick. Of course he choose McDonalds. There they took a table out of sight and Da Kurlzz disappeared to order. J-Dog and Johnny seated on chairs with Charlie, Danny and Funny Man sitting on the bench in that order. The crutches resting on the floor. The chair next to Johnny was for Da Kurlzz. Soon he came back, empty handed. It wasn't ready yet so they had to wait.

Danny gave Funny Man some weird looks when Charlie and Da Kurlzz busily spoke to one another in a language they barely even understood. They even finished each other's sentences! He wanted an explanation from his friend but he misunderstood and wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. Danny rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "Did I miss you guys getting together?" Danny asked them boldly.

Charlie froze. "Whaaaat? We're not together!"

"Drop it, honey, they already know", Da Kurlzz hushed him.

"Fine, but we got together like maybe three years ago", Charlie responded to Danny's question. He nodded impressed but Da Kurlzz snorted. "It's four years!"

"So what? A year more or less, you won't notice."

Da Kurlzz seemed deeply offended and turned away from him towards Johnny for the time being. Funny Man sneaked an arm around his waist like it was normal. The lead singer was startled at first but didn't think too much of it. It's normal behavior, he told himself and leaned into the embrace while butterflies filled his stomach and angels sung in his mind. He cuddled closer. The others shot each other weird glances. "When did you two get together?" Charlie asked, mimicking Danny's previous tone.

The two broke apart and shove as far away from each other as possible. "We're not!"

The four others laughed and enjoyed their meal as it arrived. The afternoon they spent in the city, deciding to explore for once since they seemed to be stuck here for a while. The streets were busy and only then they realized they were in the middle of the shopping area. Girls with ten bags and huge sunglasses walking by, Funny Man shamelessly checking out their asses. Much to Danny's annoyance, but soon he noticed even Charlie and Da Kurlzz were staring at her butt. It was annoying how they had to walk a lot slower so Danny could keep up with them, but no one complained. They hadn't broken their foot after all. They ended up in the square with a huge statue in the middle of it. People sat around it on benches. Funny Man ran off to the statue and started climbing.

"Uh, Funny, I don't think you're supposed to-", Johnny trailed off, but J-Dog hushed him and took out his camera. "Say cheese!"

Funny Man went for a gangster picture and put on his pimp face. Soon a police officer showed up and told Funny man to get off. The Mexican obeyed, not wanting to get arrested AGAIN. They hung around some more until it was about 6 pm. J-Dog told the others he had something to do and left in the direction of the bus.

"We still need to go get the medicines", Da Kurlzz reminded them.

Danny groaned. "I don't want the stupid fucking meds!"

"You have to if you wanna get better", Johnny told him.

"I'm not sick", Danny growled.

Johnny decided to lay off and shut his mouth for the rest of the walk towards the drugstore. The meds were ready to take home so they quickly grabbed the bag and headed for the bus. When they arrived there, J-Dog was nowhere to be seen. They wondered where he hung out around 7pm but didn't think too much of it. Danny disappeared into the bathroom and checked out his pills. One pill before going to bed. One pill after each meal. One pill each four hours. He moaned. His whole day existed out of pills to keep him sane. He refused to start taking the pills until the next morning. He was NOT stuffing his face with pills tonight!

Though they proved necessary.

He had one particular dream about Deuce which changed something inside of him, that night. He dreamed he was seeing everything through his eyes. He saw himself, hurt, and felt the hate boil in his guts. Guilt was finally too much for him and when he woke up screaming around 1 am, he took Johnny's phone, which was lying on the table. First he had the difficult struggle of hopping on one leg out of the bunk part. He wasn't going to survive that broken foot for too long. He called the police office.

"Hello?"

"I wanna drop the charges against Deuce."

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel. We don't know much about getting arrested but... just go with the flow. It's a story, not real.**


	15. Beg To Differ

**Author's Note (Monster): hello, our lovelies! This chapter is on me. I hope you all enjoy it very much. Things are going fine for me actually. Bumped into my ex while on a date with my new girlfriend. You should've seen the look on the bitch's face. Serves her right for cheating! No? Too cruel? Also, today we wrote chapter 29! Very proud of how this story is developing. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Author's Note (Awoken): I don't know how but I seem to fine too nowadays. Meds increased, maybe that's why? Anyhow, Enjoy!**

**themarblepanda: That's okay. We get shy too sometimes. On a certain chapter, we called for our followers to leave a review because it creeped us out how we never heard anything from them. We always wondered if you had lost interest, yet here you are and we welcome you very much. At least, I, Monster, do because Awoken is snoring against my shoulder right now. Charlie and Da Kurlzz is also our OTP and I'm happy to tell you there will be more of them in the next few chapters. Enjoy**

**AquaTheFreak: Maybe they could be suke, but in chapter..., I lost count, we go further into their relationship. I'm also planning on getting closer to the band members. Right now it's very Danny-focused, but I'd like to grow out to the others too. When I say 'I', I mean 'we' of course, but I forget to type in plural sometimes. Enjoy**

**Bloodspinat: YOU! I love how you mocked Awoken in the end. It made my day! I'm really attached to your reviews. It boosts our self-esteem. Fanfiction didn't show my pairings, put comma's there instead so sorry for that. I think the same happened to your comment maybe. Awoken made the typo since it's his chapter. He's a dork who says he doesn't need to re-read. If there are any typos in mine, excuse me because I'm not a native speaker and I'm still expanding my vocabulary. As for Funny Man and Johnny, maybe fight over being the seme and get into rough action? I know what you mean about losing interest, again I refer to 'I Hate That I Love You' which I've lost all interest in. Charlie and Danny just give me a good feeling, those too have a lot of tension between them in interviews and Charlie seems highly uncomfortable whenever the other touches him. Seems suspicious to me. Lastly, I've got an idea for a new chaptered story but I have yet to decide which pairing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny only just hung up when he heard the sheets shift. "Danny?"

Oh damn, Funny Man was awake. Danny was still shaky because of the nightmare and turned around. "Yes?"

In one of the lowest bunks lay the sleepy Mexican, his hair looked like it had exploded from rolling around in his bunk. "What are you doing awake?"

"I-I-I...needtopee", Danny quickly rambled and ran off, limped off would be a better way to express it, to the bathroom. He didn't actually have to pee so he let the water run and hoped his friend would fall for it. When he flushed the toilet and got outside, hopping on one leg, he turned pale. Funny Man was holding Johnny's phone and staring at the screen in confusion. "You called the cops? Why?"

"I...", he was trying to come up with an excuse but sighed in defeat: "I dropped the charges against Deuce."

Funny Man, suddenly fully awake, shot upright in his bunk, hitting his head harshly against the ceiling. "Ow fuck!"

He rubbed the sore spot and got up. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"Shh, there are people sleeping", Danny hushed. Funny Man didn't listen. He grabbed Danny by both shoulders. "You dropped the charges against someone who kidnapped you?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Guuuuys!" Johnny groggily moaned, stirring awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat upright. "What's all the fuss about?"

"Danny dropped the charges against Deuce!" Funny Man hissed.

Danny flinched when he saw his flaming eyes. His loved one was angry with him and he felt bad about it. What should he do now? Johnny frowned. "Why?"

J-Dog shifted in his sheets. "Shut uuuup!"

"We'll talk about this in the morning", Johnny whispered, lying back down to fall asleep. Funny Man glared at the lead singer but crawled into his bunk again. Danny was shaking but climbed into his berth, attempting not to step onto his plastered foot, howling when he failed. Yet he couldn't fall asleep anymore. Another sleepless night.

In the morning the silence was eerie. Danny had fallen asleep around 6 am and awoke around 10. He got up and saw every other bunk was empty except for Da Kurlzz'. He grabbed the crutches and walked out the part of the bus and saw the others. J-Dog was on the couch with sheets in his hands. Johnny next to him and Charlie was making himself some coffee. "Where's Funny Man?"

The Mexican came out of the bathroom and eyed Danny. The other offered him a soft smile but Funny Man walked straight past him as if he wasn't even there. His heart sunk. He was acting as if he wasn't happy to have the lead singer back. As if he'd rather have him be kidnapped. The blue masked rapper looked up. "Oh Danny, good morning. We didn't wake you because we thought you needed the rest."

"Thank you", Danny smiled weakly.

Johnny shook his head in a calming manner when Funny Man turned his back to them. As if to tell Danny 'he'll get around eventually'. He wasn't sure about that. He didn't even talk about the night. It remained that way for the rest of the morning. Danny took his two pills in the morning and hoped they'd kick in soon. He could use something to calm down right now.

"Hey guys, why is Da Kurlzz still in his bed?" Danny asked.

Charlie looked up while sipping his cup. "He's sick."

"STD from you?" Johnny joked but only earned a glare from Charlie. "Fuck off."

Right after his comment he coughed badly and covered his mouth. "I think I might be getting sick too."

"Of course, the two of you make out like your lives depend on it at night", J-Dog remarked annoyed. Charlie averted his eyes to the other side of the bus. "You...uh...noticed that?"

"Yeah well, I didn't until I heard a wet smack, dude. That's gross", J-Dog complained.

Charlie grinned awkwardly. "Sorry, but hey! We kept it at making out this time, didn't we?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Charlie. "You guys fuck while we're asleep?"

The bandana rapper hummed. "Igottago", he quickly murmured, leaving the bus. The others laughed at his attempt to escape the awkward questions. They were wondering though if their fight was already over. Yesterday Da Kurlzz got angry because Charlie told him it didn't matter if they were together for three or four years. "What happened to their fight?" Johnny voiced.

J-Dog shuddered. "Charlie played the corny-card."

"What?"

"Together in the bunk, Da Kurlzz was still angry. Charlie went into his corny mode and told him the most corny, cheesy, sticky thing ever", J-Dog expressed in disgust.

"What did he say?" Funny Man asked.

"It doesn't matter if we're together for three or four years because what are those years in comparison to the eternity we'll be together?" he quoted.

His friends laughed. Danny took a glance at the Mexican. The other didn't look at him and when he did, he looked right through him. The lead singer hated it. In the afternoon he finally exploded. "I'm sick of this!" Danny screamed when Funny Man sat down on the couch.

The Mexican was just staring forward like he didn't hear anything.

"Stop it! Don't ignore me! Be angry! Shout at me! Hurt me! Anything! Don't treat me like I'm still alone in that fucking car park! Don't abandon me like this! I hate it! I HATE YOU!" Danny screamed, dropping to his knees in front of Funny Man, but the other still didn't acknowledge his presence. He ignored the dull ache in his foot as he hit the ground. Funny Man slightly flinched at the last sentence but kept his expression in check. Danny held on to the other's knee and tugged him to get his attention. It didn't work. Nothing worked. So Danny did what he did best lately. He cried. Thick tears of frustration and hurt. And as soon as it started, it quickly escalated to the hysterical phase.

J-Dog pulled Danny on his feet and held him upright with a glare that said 'man up, you baby!'. "What's going on with both of you?"

Funny Man frowned and looked at J-Dog. "Both of who? Me and who?"

"Danny!" J-Dog answered, agitated by the childish behavior.

"Danny? I remember Danny. He was so bright and alive. Too bad Deuce killed him", Funny Man murmured dreamily. The lead singer's eyes widened and he felt like he just took a hit in the face again and whimpered weakly.

"What are you saying?" J-Dog asked.

"Danny dropped the charges against Deuce. I'm just acting the way it could've been if we hadn't been in time. Next time we won't be in time", Funny Man warned, shooting his secret loved one a deadly glare. "How the fuck could you drop the charges against him? He fucking hurt you! We don't even know what else he did to you! He poisoned you with his lies!"

Danny shook his head. "No, you're looking at it the wrong way. Imagine the person you love with all your heart."

"Done", Funny Man said immediately, face straight. J-Dog chuckled but kept his mouth shut.

"Imagine someone new meeting them. You're jealous."

"Yeah?"

"Yet the one you love choses to stay with the one you're jealous of and breaks up with you", Danny stated.

Funny Man lowered his head. "Anyone would want to kill the fucker responsible, I guess."

"There you go. That's exactly how Deuce thought", Danny explained.

J-Dog shot his head up. "Now that I think of it. I have somewhere to be."

He let go of Danny and handed him his crutches. He walked straight past Johnny who eyed him suspiciously but he kept his mouth shut. If there was anything to worry about, he'd tell them. Charlie was in the bunk part to take care of Da Kurlzz for some time. He figured his boyfriend could use some company. Which meant Funny Man, Danny and Johnny were the only ones in the main part of the bus. The Mexican moved his head stubbornly. "He hurt you."

"I would've done the same in his position", Danny stated.

Funny Man's scowl turned into a sad frown and he patted the seat next to him invitingly. "Come here."

The lead singer took place next to his friend and awaited what he was about to say on the situation. He didn't seem angry anymore, rather sad. "Are you absolutely sure you want to drop the charges?"

It was a question, yet Danny knew if he answered affirmatively, the other would be angry with him once again. "I'll reconsider", Danny whispered.

Funny Man smiled and wrapped an arm around his friend. "Thanks. I knew you'd make the right choice."

"I'm only doing it for you, Funny", Danny complained, trying to get the other to feel guilty about. To no avail, it only stroked his ego more. "My, I must be precious to you."

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel. I'm sorry for the long note at the top, but I just have so much to say to you all!**


	16. Baucis And Philemon

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello our lovelies! What a wonderful day to write a chapter, right? We wrote a part of chapter 32 today. I hope you'll enjoy what we have in mind. This chapter is on both of us and we wrote it a while back when we were very much into Roman Mythology and Latin/greek translations. Also ****I seem to attract empty-headed, cheating liars. Maybe I should start dating guys? I'm kidding... I think. These chapters could've been better, but since my writing mentor fired me because of the prick-incident. Quite freaky when I go to doc manager to add a chapter and it says "kidna...lemon" instead of Kidnapped Chapter 16 Baucis And Philemon... **Enjoy!

**Author's Note (Awoken): I better watch what I say or Monster (and Bloodspinat: kidding, much love!) will make fun of my vocabulary again. Enjoy!**

**Bloodspinat: (Hello, it's me, Monster) You seem to adore the same part of the story as Awoken. He nearly died of laughter at the STD-line. Funny thing, I was only together with the new girlfriend for maybe a week. Not anymore, the bitch cheated on me too. I said I'm not a native speaker, but who says I'm not from a foreign country and moved to the US? Who knows? I like mysteries. I don't really like working with Shady Jeff because you know so little about him. I might as well go write my stories with an OC instead. I think Da Kurlzz and Charlie are possibly the easiest couple. Mostly because they've got so much chemistry going on between them in those interviews. I mean, seriously? Da Kurlzz and Charlie dressed in the exact same hoodie, cap, shirt and shoes at the same time? They're like an elderly married couple. They're also trying too hard not to do gay-stuff, like Johnny and Charlie's hugging. Four hours of sleep? Try this; 6 cups of coffee, a bottle of some liquor and 9 hours of playing Tetris against Awoken. I didn't sleep at all and I'm hyper on caffeine. Still there's a positive thing to me; I haven't touched a cigarette in 2 weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was a little more silent. The morning still started with Danny's screaming nightmares, despite what the medication promised. Still, they all comforted him until he was calm again. Even Da Kurlzz because he was feeling better now. In the evening J-Dog left again and came back after 2 hours. They still couldn't leave for Los Angeles as long as things weren't solved with Deuce. After Funny Man and Danny's fight, things calmed down. Danny called the cops again, telling them he wanted to reconsider dropping the charges for a few days. He actually didn't want to reconsider but he also didn't want to push the Mexican away from him so he had to keep him happy. Da Kurlzz and Charlie had decided to catch a movie at the theater. They weren't coming back until midnight.

Danny was in his bunk and Funny Man was getting the four of them some food. Meanwhile J-Dog sat down on the couch and Johnny took a seat in front of him. It was awfully silent between the two of them. J-Dog frowned, trying to think of something he may have said that pissed the other off. His friend was never that quiet towards him.

Finally he revealed the reason for his silence. "I know you've been visiting Deuce."

He lit a cigarette, though it wasn't allowed inside the bus. He apparently really needed one. His friend raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Did you follow me?"

"No, lucky guess. What are you hoping to accomplish, Jay? Why do you visit him? Don't you hate him for kidnapping Danny?" Johnny inundated him with questions. The other simply shrugged. "Of course I don't like what he did to Danny."

"Then why do you visit him?"

"Do you know the story of Baucis and Philemon?" J-Dog interrupted.

Johnny frowned and shook his head. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew it towards J-Dog. "How should I know that story?"

"I just thought you read much so you'd know the story. It's a Roman myth", J-Dog answered.

When Johnny's face remained blank, his friend started telling the story.

"The two Gods, Zeus and his son, Hermes, descended from Olympus in mortal shape to test the hospitality of the inhabitants. Doors remained closed until they came by a very small home. The home of the elderly couple Baucis and Philemon. They were poor but happy because they grew old together out of love and care. They only had each other, no one else. Yet they tried to offer their guests as much luxury as they could. Zeus told them they were Gods and they'd punish the neighborhood for refusing them shelter. He gave the couple a chance to escape by traveling with them. The couple complied and on top of the mountain Zeus asked them what they wished for. Philemon told them he couldn't imagine a life without Baucis so he wanted Death to come for them at the same hour so that he'd never have to be buried by his wife and never have to see her grave. As promised they both shape-shifted into trees when their hour came, saying their last goodbyes at the same time."

Johnny was puzzled and didn't get why J-Dog told him that story. He didn't even know he was into Greek mythology or any of those stories. How did he get to that story? It was beautiful, yet he didn't know what it had to do with any of this. "What's your point?"

"Philemon doesn't want to live without Baucis. Their love binds them together for life. Unfortunately the one I've bonded my heart to, has strayed from his path of light and is walking down an endless road of revenge and depression", J-Dog whispered the last part with closed eyes.

The blue masked rapper dropped his jaw. He never saw this side of his friend. "So you still love him?"

"It's a once in a lifetime thing, dude. After five fucking years I'm still not over him", J-Dog complained, lowering his head into his arms and pouting. That's the friend he knew. The one who didn't quote the Roman myths or spoke poetically. Not that he didn't like his poetic side.

"What do you talk about with Deuce?" Johnny wondered.

J-Dog shrugged. "Small talk mostly. We're both ignoring the elephant in the room. I just can't bring it up to talk to him about the kidnapping, about what I said to him and about the past. I can't. Remember the venom in his eyes when we kicked him out?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" the other shuddered.

"It's gone. When he looks at me, his eyes are empty but I can see a spark of sorrow and regret, of the battles he has lost. I think he learned his lesson. This kidnapping took too much out of him. He's worn out. He just wants to go home and cry about it", J-Dog explained, using his hands to emphasize his point.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "He told you all that?"

"No. Like I said. We ignore that subject. A boyfriend, ex though, feels such things."

"Not you too!" Johnny moaned his complaint.

"What?"

"You feel him too already? Kurlzz feels it when Charlie gets hurt, Funny Man felt Danny was alive and you feel he's depressed? Why don't I ever feel anything from my wife?" Johnny ranted.

J-Dog chuckled. "She's a woman. Men and women don't understand each other like men do. You don't feel her because you don't get her like you get yourself or us."

For the second time that evening Johnny's jaw hit the floor. "That theory could actually be true."

J-Dog laughed and Funny Man arrived. "Food, bitches!"

He put it on the table in front of them. "Man, that line was huge! If I had forgotten my wallet, I would've raged."

The two of them laughed at the remark. The Mexican disappeared into the bunk part. "C'mon, little Danny, get your ass up and come e-..."

"Funny Man?"

"Shhh!" Funny Man hushed as he rushed out. "Danny's FINALLY getting come sleep."

Johnny and J-Dog looked at each other with knowing glances. "Why don't you just get together with him already?" Johnny complained.

Funny Man took a seat and grabbed his share of the meal. "Well, because... I don't know if he returns the feelings."

"Bullshit! He's trying to hold back to just jump into your lap or fucking kiss you already!" J-Dog exclaimed.

"Fine. Danny's still processing the whole thing with Deuce and I don't want him to get together with me, just because he needs support. I don't want him to tell me he doesn't need me anymore when he's fine in his head again", Funny Man mumbled.

"Understandable", Johnny reacted, poking his fork into his plate.

"I don't get that", J-Dog said.

"Well, it's not like Danny's really... normal right now, is he? I mean, the kid's got problems in his head. Like the nightmares, the dropped charges, the screaming, the disability to recognize reality. He's got serious problems", Funny Man expressed.

"That's how you think of me? I'm insane?" Danny whispered in the door opening, looking quite pathetic with the crutches under his arms.

The Mexican shot upright and stepped towards the other. "What? No!"

Danny held his hand up as a sign he'd get real problems if he took one more step. "No, it's fine. Everything is fine. I'll man up and get over the fact I got kidnapped. It's just a kidnapping. It's not like I died. I only got abused and raped over and over again!" he screamed in the other's face. His hands quivered as he remembered the agony, pain, fear and sorrow. The metallic door creaking as it opened. The dark silhouette in the light outside. The grey mask with the pink tape over it. It all felt so real. He had to get out of there. "Don't worry, Funny Man, you won't have to babysit me anymore. You can stop pretending you give a shit about me", Danny hissed before storming, wobbling on crutches, outside.

An alarm went off inside the Mexican's head when Danny left the bus. This couldn't end well if he just stayed here. Instead he took off to find him and take him back here. Johnny and J-Dog yelled for Funny Man to stay here but he didn't listen. He received a text message, multiple text messages. J-Dog's: _Get your ass back here!_

Johnny's: _Leave him!_

He ignored it and ran on. Further on he saw Danny's figure, running at light speed, stepping on his broken foot like he didn't care anymore. He followed and kept rounding corners until he finally lost him. He was nowhere to be seen in the mass of people. Nowhere. So Funny Man wandered around the streets, calling his name like he was calling for a lost dog. He kept walking until his feet hurt. The streets were empty and the night had already fallen. "_I see the streets burn, every time I fall asleep. I'm losing all my sanity_", Funny Man murmured to himself. Unknowingly he passed a dark alley were Danny was hiding, desperately holding his breath so the other wouldn't hear him. He didn't and moved on. And on. And on. Around midnight he returned to the bus, encountering Da Kurlzz and Charlie on his way. It had started raining and the Mexican had been stupid enough to forget a jacket. He was cold and shivering. Charlie lend him his jacket and crawled closer to Da Kurlzz to keep himself warm. "What are you doing out here?"

"Danny... He overheard us talking about his problems and ran off", Funny Man spilled.

The curly haired man made a pained sound. "That's big. When did that happen?"

"Around 7pm."

Charlie and Da Kurlzz gave each other amazed looks. "That's five hours of searching."

They made their way back to the bus. "I couldn't find Danny", Funny Man pouted.

"No shit. He arrived five minutes ago and locked himself in the bathroom", J-Dog sighed.

Funny Man rushed to the bathroom door and knocked harshly. "Danny?! Let me in, please!"

"Go fuck yourself!" came the response.

Funny Man threw up his arms in frustration. "Danny, open the fucking door if you want me to spare you!"

"Don't spare me. Kill me, end my pain."

Charlie made a shocked face. "You don't mean that, Dannyboy. Let me in. I never said I thought you were insane."

"Neither did they but now that you've said it, it's added to lists of drags for you about me", Danny spat.

Funny Man was tired of this shit. He stepped back and burst his foot through the door. It stung in his leg but he made a hole in it. The others stared at the show of strength. "How did you...?" Johnny begun.

"Power of love", Funny Man winked, he turned the lock from the inside out and found Danny in the corner, trying to get away. He was startled because of the door and scared to death. "Leave me alone."

The Mexican towered over him and crouched, reaching out for his friend. He cupped his chin in his hand. "You scare us, little Danny. You scare **me**."

Danny sniffed. "I scare myself too."

"Then let me help you", Funny Man whispered, leaning in close and pressing his lips against the other. Danny's eyes widened but soon his muscles relaxed and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. It was a desperate kiss. One that told the other 'don't you ever let me go'. They broke apart much to their dismay. They shared a look before Danny practically jumped into Funny Man's arms. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be such a drag to you all."

"You're not a drag. We love you. _I love you_", Funny Man promised, holding Danny tightly into his arms. He hated how helpless he had felt when Danny was kidnapped and lost. He would never let him go. Never again.

* * *

**Please Review! They're our heavy fuel. Don't you just love Funny Man x Danny?**


End file.
